<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сети твоих волос by Hrenougolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409357">Сети твоих волос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по цитате из интернета:<br/>«...Но мужчины и тогда были сильнее и ленивее женщин. Поэтому если ты захотел первобытную женщину, а она — против, то тут помогут ее волосы. За них удобно схватиться… Когда мужчина видит коротко стриженную девушку, он бессознательно ощущает некое бессилие и неуверенность в собственном превосходстве.<br/>С длинными волосами всегда можно что-то придумать. Завязать там их как-нибудь или сделать из них леску и наловить рыбы. Вообще, присутствие чего-либо лучше, чем отсутствие чего-либо.<br/>Если девушка некрасивая, можно закрыть ее лицо ее же волосами».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сети твоих волос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Социальная драма, романс, смешение жанров, псевдо-омегаверс, немного экшна.<br/>Попаданец из другого мира, антиутопия в мире-исходнике, упоминания социального неравенства, разность анатомии.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как Брок Рамлоу, Альфа Третьего разведывательного отряда Особых Войск, попал туда, куда попал — он понятия не имел. И нет, огромный опыт блестяще проведенных боевых операций ничуть ему не помог сориентироваться на местности. Пригород какого-то мегаполиса, огромное количество странного вида машин, которые отчего-то и не думали отрываться от земли, не менее странные люди, будто и слыхом не слыхивавшие ни о какой Кампании Объединенных Сил, почти голые и без респираторов. </p><p>Одно из двух — либо он попал в другой мир, либо сошел с ума. Второй вариант казался менее вероятным, даже с учетом низких шансов первого оказаться правдой, потому что по уровню психологической устойчивости Брок Рамлоу, Альфа Третьего разведывательного отряда Особых Войск, опережал всех бойцов отряда — высший балл. </p><p>Он не смог бы сойти с ума, даже если бы очень захотел. </p><p>Деактивировав визор, Брок присмотрелся к худенькой омеге в красном платье, державшей за руку щенка лет трех. Они шли вдоль тротуара, ничего не опасаясь, и о чем-то разговаривали. </p><p>Брок очень давно не видел таких маленьких щенков — их держали отдельно, — а потому на мгновение позволил себе представить, какой уровень безопасности должен быть у района, в который он попал, чтобы омега вот так спокойно разгуливала без охраны Альфы, не боясь быть пойманной и повязанной. </p><p>Сам Брок был надежно привит от необдуманных поступков — его отряд часто работал с гражданскими, и бесконтрольные вязки бойцам были запрещены, — но вот как остальные контролируют инстинкт? Например, тот молоденький Альфа, идущий навстречу? </p><p>Альфа прошел мимо, даже не поведя носом в сторону хорошенькой омеги, глядя только на экран портативного компьютера, который держал в руках. Когда щенок неаккуратно подпрыгнул на месте, едва не наступив Альфе на ногу, тот просто изменил траекторию движения, избежав столкновения. </p><p>Альфа уступил щенку дорогу. Не наоборот. </p><p>Обстановка требовала разведки. Брок примерно представлял, как выглядит в громоздкой броне, респираторе, в шлеме с опущенным щитком визора и увешанный оружием с ног до головы. </p><p>Нужно было раздеться до нижнего слоя, который в этом странном месте с натяжкой мог сойти за повседневную одежду. С очень большой натяжкой — сам Брок сразу вычислил бы Альфу-солдата, пытающегося прикинуться гражданским. Даже если не брать в расчет бритые виски и запах, все равно пробивающийся через подавители и специальную пропитку костюма. </p><p>По поведению. По манере двигаться. По взгляду. </p><p>Стоило это учесть при маскировке перед разведкой. </p><p>Броню он снимал, будто кожу. Живьем. </p><p>Стоило отстегнуть шлем и стянуть верхний бронежилет, как Брок моментально ощутил себя голым. Даже не голым, а беззащитным. Последние два цикла он практически жил в броне и настолько привык к ней, что теперь, вне ее, казался самому себе личинкой человека, еще не нарастившей твердый хитин. </p><p>Без терморегулятора он мгновенно взмок и осознал, что та омега со щенком не зря была так легко одета: температура окружающей среды была выше комфортной минимум на десяток делений универсальной шкалы. </p><p>Он уже остался в поддоспешнике и «нижних» брюках, когда к тротуару, идущему вдоль кустов, в которых он залег, подкатили три одинаковые черные машины. Моментально пожалев о том, что так просто расстался с защитой, Брок быстро активировал на сброшенной броне режим маскировки, и та вместе с оружием взмыла вверх и скрылась где-то в пышной кроне ближайшего дерева. </p><p>А он остался. </p><p>Люди, высыпавшие из машин, вели себя до тошноты предсказуемо: рассыпались цепью, достав оружие, и взяли его в кольцо. С броней он даже не стал бы напрягаться: просто смял бы их, как учебные мишени. Да и без брони можно было прорваться, но: во-первых, он в центре мирного квартала, а гибель гражданских не прощается ни в одном хоть сколько-нибудь развитом обществе; во-вторых, даже прорвись он, имеющихся данных о месте, куда его закинуло, недостаточно для того, чтобы мимикрировать; и в-третьих, самым противным фактом действительности было то, что он не дома и понятия не имеет, как туда вернуться. </p><p>Он не просто попал в плен. </p><p>Он оказался на другой планете среди существ, лишь отдаленно напоминающих привычных людей. </p><p>Ему надо разобраться, что к чему. </p><p>— Не стреляйте, — на интерлингва попросил он. — Я безоружен и не собираюсь оказывать сопротивление. </p><p>Когда какой-то хилый Альфа (Брок мог ориентироваться только на свой нюх, чужие внешние данные и продемонстрированный уровень подготовки) повалил его на землю и скрутил руки за спиной, Брок подавил инстинктивное желание вырвать ему глотку и объяснить, кто тут кого будет нагибать. </p><p>Время. Ему нужно время на то, чтобы осмотреться. И Брок его получит, пусть даже его при этом попытаются разобрать на атомы — не впервой, в конце-то концов.</p><p>Что люди — агенты — на интерлингва не говорят, стало понятно сразу. Они перелаивались между собой, а Брок напряженно слушал, зная, что выучит новый язык меньше чем за неделю — в плотной агрессивной языковой среде это случалось будто само собой, — и чем быстрее это произойдет, тем лучше для него. </p><p>Может, за эту неделю с ним не успеют натворить ничего необратимого. </p><p>Язык на первый взгляд не походил ни на один из известных Броку, но, вслушавшись, он обнаружил знакомые грамматические связки — интерлингва-1 имел схожую структуру. </p><p>Это было хорошо с точки зрения скорости изучения и плохо со всех остальных, потому что мир, в котором не говорили на всеобщем унифицированном языке, точно никакого отношения не имел к его родному. </p><p>Брока занесло хрен знает куда, и что с этим делать, пока не ясно. </p><p>Даже в допросных у них было, как в стандартном жилом блоке базы: стол, прикрученный к полу, довольно удобный стул, странный цилиндр с какой-то жидкостью, запаянный с обоих концов, и наконец-то комфортная температура среды. </p><p>Руки, конечно, ему приковали к странным перилам, идущим по краю стола, но наверняка те, кто считал себя новыми хозяевами Брока, понимали, что это скорее расстановка акцентов, напоминание, кто тут главный, чем реальная попытка сдержать взрослого, отлично подготовленного Альфу, если вдруг он решит взбрыкнуть.</p><p>Взбрыкивать Броку пока было не с руки, а потому он с деланным интересом рассматривал стены, стараясь не активировать встроенные в глаз сенсоры, чтобы определить расположение воздушных каналов и средств наблюдения — бежать он пока не собирался.</p><p>Когда в допросную вошла красивая сильная Альфа первого типа, Брок едва удержался от того, чтобы встать — в его мире такие были редкостью и занимали обычно настолько высокие места в иерархии, что Брок в своей жизни видел всего двоих и то издалека. </p><p>Альфа спокойно села напротив и повелительно пролаяла что-то, соединив кончики длинных крепких пальцев над какими-то тонкими листами пластика, испещренными странными значками — пиктограммами нового для Брока языка. </p><p>Брок пожал плечами и изобразил на лице полное непонимание ситуации. Потом аккуратно, боясь быть понятым неправильно, сделал международный жест, обозначающий мирные намерения: показал Альфе пустые ладони. Оставалось надеяться, что он случайно не использовал жест, означающий что-то вроде «хочу случку» или еще чего-то такое же, с подтекстом. </p><p>Альфа нахмурилась и кивнула, показав открытые ладони в ответ. </p><p>Хотелось бы верить, чего уж там. Но веру из таких, как Брок, выбивали сразу за надеждой, «так что упс», как говорил Джек. </p><p>— Мария Хилл, — произнесла Альфа, указывая на себя, а потом раскрытой ладонью повела в сторону Брока и требовательно-вопросительно изогнула бровь. </p><p>— Бр-рок Р-рамлоу, — как мог пролаял Брок, стараясь звучать отчетливо и не тянуть гласные — тут такое было не принято. — Альфа, — добавил он. </p><p>«Марияхилл» никак не отреагировала на озвученный статус — то ли не поняла, то ли не оценила. Вместо этого она сделала странное движение пальцами у губ, будто перебирала струны, и, верно определив, что этого посыла Брок не понял, сказала что-то повелительно, указывая то на себя, то на него и двигая, двигая губами.</p><p>— Говорить? — спросил у нее Брок, и «Марияхилл» кивнула, скупо обозначив оскал, мол, быстро понял, даже голову откусывать не пришлось. И сделала жест, который Брок понял как «продолжай». — О чем? </p><p>Альфа пожала плечами и ткнула в него тонким пальцем, о себе, мол, говори, не о том же, какие у меня офигенные ноги, об этом я и так в курсе. </p><p>И Брок понес всякую чушь: о том, как в пять лет встречал рассвет с остальными щенками, им тогда еще разрешали возиться друг с другом, кататься в пыли и дурачиться. О Джеке, который вымахал на голову выше Брока и стал бы первым номером их отряда, будь хоть немного агрессивнее и амбициознее. </p><p>Альфа слушала внимательно, не шелохнувшись, а потом остановила поток белиберды взмахом ладони, кивнула и вышла. Наверняка умы этого мира сейчас будут так же, как сам Брок, пытаться вычленить из чужой речи знакомые связки, чтобы хоть на что-то опереться и составить минимально необходимый для коммуникации запас слов. </p><p>Брок бы с удовольствием занялся тем же, но вынужден был сидеть взаперти и рассматривать неинтересные белые стены. </p><p>Следующим в допросную вошел… Брок бы определил его как бету, если бы не цепкий взгляд и намеренно прикрытый, но явный оскал. От него ничем не пахло, но это нельзя было считать аргументом в организации смешанного типа, где наверняка не только Альфы обоих типов и беты, а может, и омеги водились. Мирное время наверняка позволяло не прятать их в бункерах, пока Альфы гибли тысячами в попытках удержать Рубеж. </p><p>Не использовать как единственное средство воспроизводства расы, не имеющее серьезной побочки. </p><p>Может, это далекое прошлое его собственного мира, когда, говорят, Альфы занимались не только войной и у каждого была своя собственная омега. И щенки от нее были только его. Собственные. Не отбираемые Корпорацией в Программу. </p><p>Странный Альфа не первой свежести разложил перед Броком какие-то картинки, на которых узнаваемыми были только части человеческого — мужского — тела и объекты естественного происхождения: камни, деревья, солнце, река, какие-то растения. И кромешно незнакомым казалось все остальное: техника, другие живые не антропоморфные существа и пиктограммы, ни о чем Броку не говорившие. </p><p>Он быстро отобрал знакомое, четко называя то, что видит на картинке, без глаголов и прилагательных, и потребовал того же от Альфы — играть в одни ворота Брок отказывался, пока его не принудят силой. </p><p>Альфа оскалился, но когда Брок отказался назвать дерево деревом, пока тот не назовет камень на своем языке, то ли сообразил, что от него требуется, то ли предпринял тактическое отступление. </p><p>К концу беседы Брок знал три десятка новых слов, часть из которых была прилагательными — Альфа быстро включился в процесс и не особо жадничал, щедро делясь информацией. А еще он сказал названия тех незнакомых предметов, которые пока не показал вживую — наверное, Альфе очень нужен был диалог с Броком, а не только информация, которой он обладал.</p><p>Через стандартный час Брок открыл рот и показал в него пальцем, давая понять, что неплохо было бы поесть. На самом деле перед рейдом он был заправлен питательными веществами на полную и мог продержаться без пищи еще довольно долго, не причинив организму заметного ущерба, но выяснить, собираются ли его обслуживать, не помешает — хотя бы для того, чтобы знать, стоит ли экономить энергию. </p><p>Альфа кивнул, снова оскалился и достал из кармана совершенно идиотской, неудобной одежды коробочку коммуникатора. Нажал несколько кнопок и мягко пролаял команды персоналу базы. </p><p>Брок надеялся, что их биологические виды достаточно схожи и питательные смеси, приготовленные для здешних солдат, не причинят ему особого вреда. Альфа, закончив разговор, поднял палец вверх, пристально глядя на Брока, а потом навис над ним, угрожая. </p><p>Брок опять показал пустые ладони — насколько позволяла цепь наручников, — радуясь, что этот жест в их мирах несет почти одинаковую смысловую нагрузку. Что-то вроде «я безоружен, я не стану нападать». </p><p>Альфа кивнул и освободил Броку руки. </p><p>Брок мог бы свернуть ему шею за два удара сердца, но не стал этого делать — он не за этим дал себя привести сюда, чтобы теперь прорываться с боем непонятно куда. </p><p>Ему некуда было идти — стоило привыкнуть к этой мысли. По трезвом размышлении, обратно, в вечную войну, ему тоже не особо хотелось. Мир, в котором омеги в легких платьях свободно ходили по улицам, не мог быть хуже, чем тот, из которого он пришел. </p><p>— Фил, — позвал кто-то вне поля зрения — Альфа, рискнув развернуться к Броку спиной, как раз открыл дверь допросной и еще не вышел в коридор, но у Брока от этого низкого мурлыканья по спине прокатилась горячая волна, несмотря на убойную дозу подавителей, плескавшуюся в крови. </p><p>Брок потянул носом и не смог по запаху определить пол говорившего, но опыт подсказывал, что это…</p><p>Господи, он никогда не видел таких омег: огромных, выше самого Брока на полголовы, восхитительно широкоплечих и синеглазых. Таких легко можно было принять за Альфу, если бы не голос и не длинные густые светлые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост на затылке. </p><p>— Кптэн? — уважительно-заискивающе ответил Альфа, инстинктивно разворачивая плечи, чтобы закрыть омегу от Брока. Похоже, кое-кто имел виды на этого прекрасного здоровяка. И, судя по всему, даже не надеялся на взаимность.</p><p>— Фил, — снова мурлыкнул лучший омега на свете, и Брок поплыл на волнах его голоса, как под психотропами. Вот это силища у синеглазого: Брок был Альфой не из последних, да еще и на подавителях, и все равно его вело, как подростка. Что за имя — Кптэн? Грубое, холодное какое-то. </p><p>Брок оттеснил второго Альфу раньше, чем осознал, что делает. Просто оттолкнул его плечом и жадно потянул носом у самой шеи красивого омеги, надеясь уловить хоть что-нибудь. Запах был слабым, сладковато-терпким, очень вкусным, и Брок оскалился, демонстрируя клыки — свою персональную гордость. </p><p>Омега даже не шелохнулся, хотя от Брока, наверное, несло сейчас так, что… Между ними было два дюйма готового завибрировать воздуха, а Брок смотрел, смотрел на гладкую белую шею, чуть прикрытую жестким воротником формы, и с замиранием сердца осознавал: на ней нет метки. Он почти уткнулся носом в абсолютно чистую, гладкую шею свободного от обязательств омеги. </p><p>Никакого клейма. </p><p>Ничей. </p><p>Чудо в мире Брока и наверняка обыденность в этом. Брови омеги медленно поползли вверх, когда Брок, которого не мог остановить даже предупреждающий окрик второго Альфы, опустил ладонь на крепкое теплое бедро, толкнул грудью, аккуратно, чтобы не сбить с ног, а просто оттеснить к стене, оставить на нем свой запах как заявление о намерениях. </p><p>Что незнакомый свободный омега привлек внимание Альфы. Что он нравится Альфе настолько, что тот готов заявить на него свои права при свидетеле, даже не зная правил игры, рискуя наворотить дел. </p><p>Да его только из допросной выпустили! </p><p>Омега что-то спросил у этого «Фуилл», у второго Альфы, и не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, хотя Брок продолжал держать руку у него на бедре и касаться грудью груди, с огромным трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы немедленно поставить ему метку. </p><p>Меченный омега будет принадлежать Альфе даже если сам не в восторге от этого — в мире Брока было бы так. Тогда, до войны. Этот «Кптэн» был достаточно силен, чтобы оттолкнуть Брока. Чтобы дать понять, что его ухаживания не приняты. Что он не нравится.</p><p>Хотя как такой сильный Альфа, как Брок, мог не нравиться? Да омега должен быть счастлив, получив шанс захапать его целиком!</p><p>Омега чуть отстранил Брока, хмурясь и глядя только на «Фуилла», тот что-то лаял и лаял, чуть заискивающе и восторженно, и Брок, решившись, прижал желанного омегу к стене. Быстро лизнул вкусную шею, ткнулся лицом в плечо и… Что ж, омега был против — спина Брока поняла это первой, встретившись с противоположной стеной, сделанной из какого-то не особо прочного материала. Вмятина, оставшаяся там, стала памятником разрушенным иллюзиям. </p><p>Потому что Брок понятия не имел, заигрывает с ним омега, изображая недовольство его ухаживаниями, или в этом мире вообще не принято так открыто проявлять свой интерес.</p><p>Омега не выглядел злым, больше удивленным, и Брок понял, что тот просто не ожидал, что произведет на Альфу такое впечатление. </p><p>Красивый. От его совершенства у Брока внутри все сладко, мелко дрожало. Хотелось рвануть на нем противную синюю куртку и рассмотреть всего: от крепкой шеи до розовых сосков. Распустить волосы, намотать их на кулак и впиться в губы, до крови, царапнуть клыками горло, примеряясь, и сделать своим навсегда. Впечатать в самую суть свою метку, чтобы остальные Альфы не смели даже приближаться. Только смотреть. С почтительного расстояния. </p><p>Омега мурлыкал и мурлыкал, хмурился, глядя то на стену, то на Брока, будто реально думал, что мог навредить Альфе своими детскими толканиями. Каждое «Фуиил» пульсировало у Брока в виске, неизбежно усугубляя ситуацию. Нужно было взять себя в руки, пока его не закрыли в клетке, как животное, не умеющее себя вести. </p><p>Омегу хотелось до дрожи в нутре: схватить, заявить свои права, уволочь куда-нибудь в укромное место, просто прижаться всем телом, осознавая, что ему обломилось. Никогда ничего не обламывалось, кроме войны и случек в борделях, и вдруг такой красавец, омега второго типа — и его. Целиком. </p><p>От мысли о том, чем можно было бы заняться, полностью раздев такое сокровище, у Брока дернулось то, что по определению дернуться не могло — сотрудники отдела контроля популяции недаром ели свой хлеб. </p><p>Омега «Кптэн» развернулся, напоследок еще раз окинув Брока оценивающим взглядом, и Брок уже потянулся за ним, но «Фуиил» вдруг показал ему знакомо затрещавшую от статического электричества дубинку, без слов давая понять, что будет, если инстинкты все-таки возьмут верх и чистенький белоснежно-розовый омега пострадает. </p><p>Как будто Брок заставил бы его страдать. Или ждать хоть одно лишнее мгновение. </p><p>Какая у него все-таки была задница — кругло-крепкая, твердая, аппетитно обтянутая штанами — мечта, а не задница. Похоже, здешний аналог отдела экипировки и обмундирования знал, как одевать ТАКИХ омег. </p><p>Наверное, такие, как этот «Кптэн», сами по себе были оружием массового поражения. </p><p>Альфа «Фуилл» тоже проводил омегу взглядом, а потом сложил свою электродубинку и жестом показал Броку, чтобы тот шел вперед. </p><p>Все верно, в его положении он мог позволить себе пропустить конкурента вперед. Брок же в своем вынужден был смириться. А с тем омегой они еще поговорят. Когда придет время. </p><p>Брока привели в очень странное место. В большом светлом помещении стояли столы и стулья, в отдалении находилась прозрачная витрина, и там, за стеклом, кусками было выложено всякое. </p><p>Брок очень давно не ел настоящей еды. Такой, чтобы не напоминала наполненную витаминами слизь. Когда-то в детстве он пробовал такую: хлеб кусками, мясные шарики, вкус которых хранил потом в памяти в голодные «пайковые» периоды, когда желудок почти полностью отучался переваривать обычную жратву, хотя по привычке бурчал, требуя хотя бы кусок белкового брикета. </p><p>Это был точно не его мир. Но за то, чтобы остаться в этом раю, где омеги ходят по улице, а не сидят в бункерах, изнуренные родами, потому что стране нужны солдаты и новые омеги-инкубаторы, и в пищеблоке полно настоящей еды, — за это Брок готов был грызться в кровь. </p><p>Он двадцать лет провел на войне. Он не выбирал, где родиться, а потому не испытывал сейчас никаких мук гипотетической совести от мысли, что не хочет возвращаться. </p><p>Альфа кивнул Броку на витрину, то ли хвастаясь, то ли предлагая выбирать, и Брок решил, что второе. Он показал на куски, отдаленно напоминающие мясо (хотя бы тем, что из них торчали кости), на какие-то листья, на золотистые кусочки чего-то, и на вопрос, заданный самым благожелательным тоном, лишь пожал плечами. «Фуиил» пролаял за него, и пухленькая омега добавила на кусок пластика емкость с какой-то жидкостью. </p><p>Брок уже нес все это великолепие к столу, когда дверь в пищеблок с грохотом распахнулась и из коридора ввалился кто-то очень разозленный, потому что от рыка, в котором Брок не смог разобрать ни слова, заложило уши. Брок дальновидно пристроил еду на ближайший стол. </p><p>«Фуиил» моментально напрягся, вытянул из кармана коммуникатор, пока разозленная гора мышц двинулась к Броку, на ходу сдирая с лица полумаску и стягивая с головы шлем. </p><p>«Где они берут таких, да еще в таком количестве», — вот какой была последняя мысль Брока перед тем, как в грудь ему уткнулся металлический палец, больно надавив на бирки, спрятанные под одеждой. </p><p>Бить омег было строжайше запрещено, но этот бугай, разъяренно орущий что-то Броку прямо в лицо, на омегу походил так же, как Брок. Разве что с поправкой на длинные волосы, обрамлявшие слишком красивое для Альфы лицо. </p><p>«Такие губы отлично смотрелись бы на члене», — это Брок тоже успел подумать, прежде чем уклониться от летящего в лицо кулака и, скользнув в сторону, заломить наглецу руку. Тот, перекрутившись в воздухе, освободился, но выглядел удивленным, как будто не ожидал, что Альфа окажет сопротивление. </p><p>Не Брок напал на омегу. Он просто защищался. </p><p>Брок по-прежнему не бил тех, кого можно было разложить в койке, но у омеги, похоже, было свое мнение на этот счет. Он орал и нападал на уворачивающегося Брока, пока от двери не раздалось короткое «Бряк», произнесенное очень недовольным тоном.</p><p>Синеглазый красавчик стоял на пороге пищеблока, сложив ручищи на груди, и с неудовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Брок пытается не позволить вышибить себе мозги. </p><p>Будь нападавший Альфой, Брок вытер бы им пол прямо на глазах у своей эротической мечты, но чокнутый с металлической хваталкой принадлежал к «слабому» полу, а бить тех, кто создан для любви и вынашивания потомства, было табу даже в дурацком, до краев наполненном насилием мире Брока. </p><p>Омега «Кптэн» снова издал тот странный звук, наверное служивший сумасшедшему, кинувшемуся на Альфу, кличкой, и тот, тяжело дыша и бешено сверкая глазами, снова ткнул Броку в грудь и процедил что-то на своем. </p><p>— …не понимает, Бряк, — сказал синеглазый и добавил что-то еще. </p><p>Брок понял только потому, что слышал уже эту фразу в допросной и соотнес ее с ситуацией, когда не знал, что изображено на очередной картинке. </p><p>Чокнутый оглядел Брока с ног до головы, а потом, крутя жопой, подошел к синеглазому и засосал его так, что у Брока от одного вида все перевернулось. </p><p>Парные омеги. Немыслимая в мире Брока роскошь. Тупиковая ветвь воспроизводства вида. </p><p>Чудесный мир, в который попал Брок, похоже, мог себе позволить это расточительство — дать возможность двум существам быть вместе не потому, что так нужно, а потому, что у них стоит друг на друга. Потому что им хочется друг друга целовать и лапать за жопу. </p><p>Чокнутый просто показал Броку, кто здесь чей. </p><p>Окей. Омегам, даже двоим, все равно нужен Альфа. Просто для гармонии и равновесия. </p><p>Брок костьми ляжет, чтобы стать этим счастливчиком. </p><p>И, как говорил Джек, не ебет.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Брока снова допросили, но он, отяжелевший от вкусной еды, мало что соображал, и его отвели в место, очень отдаленно напоминающее жилой блок, только вместо «сот», стандартных крошечных отсеков, где помещалась только узкая койка, отхожее место и источник воды, там оказались настоящие апартаменты: большая комната с широкой кроватью, за дверью, судя по запаху дезинфекции, — отхожее место и помывочная. На стене огромный дисплей, как у летного тренажера, но симулятора кабины нигде видно не было.<p>— Дом, — сказал сопровождавший Брока «Фуиил». </p><p>Брок недоуменно вздернул брови — отсек не походил на коробочку с окнами и смешной треугольной крышей, и Альфа вдруг улыбнулся, не обнажая клыки, достал еще одну картинку, на которой был «дом», но в разрезе, и показал на комнаты в отдельности, а потом обвел все вместе и снова сказал «дом». Жилище. </p><p>Брок кивнул и указал на темный дисплей. «Фуиил» нажал кнопку на портативной панели, и на дисплее поплыли какие-то пиктограммы. </p><p>«Запоминать», — сказал «Фуиил», и Брок снова кивнул. </p><p>Обучающая программа. Хорошо. </p><p>Решетки на окнах и тонкие нити сигнализации, пронизывающие все вокруг, не испортили Броку настроения. Скинув сапоги, он устроился на койке и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в учебный транс. Картинки сменялись медленно, как для умственно неполноценных, и Брок, повозившись с портативным переключателем, увеличил скорость до средней — для максимальной он был слишком расслаблен после сытной вкусной еды. </p><p>Картинки мелькали, приятный голос повторял слова, Брок балдел, жалея, что дисплей расположен не над кроватью, как он привык, и слишком большого размера, чтобы можно было расслабиться как следует и скользнуть в транс окончательно. </p><p>С другой стороны, от него не требовали особых достижений. Наверное, оставили постановку условий до лучших времен и налаженной коммуникации. На данный момент все было не так уж плохо: его допросили, взяли кровь и слюну, накормили, заперли в комфортабельной клетке и не дают загнуться от скуки — включили обучалку. </p><p>Мягкий матрас под спиной моментально столкнул фоновые мысли в сторону парочки омег, которых Брок страстно хотел назвать своими. Обоих. Даже чокнутого. </p><p>Мир с боевыми омегами, господи, — в каком страшном сне Брок мог представить ситуацию, где общество готово рисковать индивидуумами, на которых держится репродукция? </p><p>Сытое, спокойное время, когда репродукция не стоит во главе угла?</p><p>Страна не нуждается в солдатах? </p><p>Омег рождается больше? </p><p>Что тут происходит вообще? </p><p>Ответов у него пока не было. Но чем быстрее он выучит местный вариант интерлингва, тем быстрее разберется в новых реалиях.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Из транса его вырвал стук в дверь. Брок поставил на паузу обучалку, пошедшую на третий круг, и спустил ноги с кровати. Когда дверь открылась, за ней обнаружился незнакомый Альфа, крупный, но явно не модифицированный, одетый в обычную черную форму с логотипом местного варианта Десятого Департамента.<p>Он сурово показал на Брока, потом на себя, а потом махнул вдоль коридора. </p><p>— Ужин? Беседа? — спросил Брок, зная, что интонационно не попадает, сильно тянет гласные, но выговаривает довольно четко и понятно. </p><p>— Тесты, — ответил Альфа и добавил: — Иди. </p><p>К тестам Брок был готов. Он, как любой солдат Системы, был готов к ним всегда, потом что «наука неуклонно развивается, и для поддержания ее прогресса нужны исследования, а для исследований — материал». Так что любой из них с детства был готов отдать любой генный материал на благо общества, вырастившего их. Пусть и с единственной целью. </p><p>Тесты оказались пустяковыми. Неразрушающий метод контроля — так они назывались в родном мире Брока. Физическая форма, скорость реакции, точность стрельбы (Брок умышленно занизил некоторые показатели, сделав вид, что не сразу разобрался с устройством винтовки, хотя если в чем он и разбирался почти с рождения, так это во всех видах оружия и техники). </p><p>Его растили для этого. Моментально приспосабливаться, стрелять из трофейного, водить все, что спроектировано разумными. Так что тут у него был полный порядок. С тестами на сообразительность вышло смешнее: Брок не всегда с первого раза понимал, что от него хотят, а добиться от омеги с влажными глазами, отыгрывающей тут за мозгоправа, что-то на языке жестов и с тем скудным запасом слов, который он успел выучить, совершенно не зная при этом грамматики, было невозможно. </p><p>Хорошо было только с картинками — Брок легко раскладывал их в нужной последовательности, чтобы получилась «история, рассказ». Рассказы, конечно, были далеки от реалий его мира, но Брок старался максимально приблизить их к своей версии действительности, потребовав ручку и дорисовывая недостающие детали, такие, как оружие, метки на шее у омег, решетки и прочее. </p><p>С каждой такой историей омега-доктор-мозгоправ улыбалась все лучезарнее, но Брок, повидавший на своем веку достаточно испуганных живых существ, прекрасно понимал, что прячется за этими странными оскалами. </p><p>Страх. Ужас. Отвращение. </p><p>Да, мир Брока был тем еще местечком. Особенно для таких, как она: нежных, полногрудых и широкобедрых. Способных родить стране несколько десятков солдат. </p><p>Брок был рад, что здесь, в этом мире, она могла сидеть перед ним, пряча ужас, эманированный картинками в ее воображении, а не действительностью. Ей повезло. Ей и тысячам других омег, не знающих, что такое бункер и план репродукции. </p><p>— Щенки? — спросил у нее Брок и тут же поправился: — Дети? Ты и дети? </p><p>Омега замерла с приоткрытым ртом, а потом развернула к Броку экран своего коммуникатора. Там эта самая омега обнимала Альфу и, наверное, их общего щенка — девочку со смешными хвостиками, завивающимися в плотные трубочки кудряшек. </p><p>— Бэлль, — сказала омега и улыбнулась. — А ты? </p><p>— Солдат, — Брок ткнул себя в грудь, а потом показал на картинку, где за спиной Альфы в броне высился холм бункера с решетками. </p><p>Омега-доктор-мозгоправ кивнула и снова попыталась улыбнуться, но ничего у нее не вышло. </p><p>Позже, лежа в своей ячейке и глядя на тень решетки на потолке, Брок думал о том, сколько на самом деле щенков сделали из его семени. И были ли среди них омеги первого типа с кудряшками-трубочками, обреченные на то, чтобы рожать стране солдат.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Омеги были прекрасны, оба. Брока третий день таскали по разным ведомствам, подвергая не опасным (пока, во всяком случае) для здоровья тестам, когда он снова увидел их. Чокнутого и синеглазого. Он ошибался, когда думал, что таких, как они, полно. Даже в этом мире омег второго типа было очень мало, и то, что они предпочитали держаться вместе, многое объясняло.<p>Сейчас они стояли друг напротив друга и улыбались. А еще их волосы были заплетены косами, и у Брока от вида этих ровных дорожек-змей, прихотливо перетекающих одна в другую, внутри все налилось знакомым жаром. В его мире омеги когда-то плели косы, принимая ухаживание Альфы. Конечно, в этом мире все было иначе, но отчего-то хотелось хоть на миг представить себе, что это для него они сделали такие красивые прически. </p><p>Чтобы он понял, что у него есть шанс. </p><p>Шанс, который у него никогда бы не появился в родном мире — у солдата не могло быть семьи, его жизнь принадлежала стране. Но это не означало, что такие как Брок — все без исключения — не мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь война закончится и можно будет попытаться вернуться к мирной жизни, которой они и не знали-то никогда. </p><p>Хотя каждый из них понимал, что этого не будет.</p><p>— Ба-аки, — сказал чокнутый, показывая на себя, когда Брок все-таки подошел ближе, пользуясь тем, что в пищеблоке ему давали относительную свободу. — Ты?</p><p>— Брок, — ответил он, не став называть фамилию, статус и звание. — Кптэн? — спросил Брок, указывая на синеглазого, и чокнутый — Ба-аки — вдруг рассмеялся, тепло и нежно, так, что у Брока дыхание перехватило. </p><p>— Нет, — сказал он, и блестящие змеи его кос заскользили по плечам. — Стеф. Стив. Повтори. </p><p>— Штеф. </p><p>Наверняка у Брока вышло неверно, потому что Ба-аки облизал губы и снова повторил, растягивая гласную — наверное понял, что Броку так легче: </p><p>— Шсти-и-вф. </p><p>— Сти-ив, — протянул Брок, и Ба-аки кивнул. </p><p>— Есть? Что? </p><p>Брок пожал плечами и, повернув руку ладонью вверх, указал на холодильник с блюдами, давая понять: хочет, чтобы Ба-аки выбрал за него. Сти-ив смотрел на Брока странно, будто раздумывая о чем-то, а потом, когда, повинуясь указаниям Ба-аки, омега-раздатчица-пищи нагрузила их подносы, мотнул головой, приглашая Брока за их стол. </p><p>Брок пошел, стараясь не особо надеяться на то, что это означает что-то личное — в его мире такой ситуации просто не могло быть. Как и свободных омег. Как и такой еды в таких количествах. Не у него точно. </p><p>— Прости, — сказал вдруг Ба-аки и помахал кулаками, давая понять, за что именно извиняется. — Не знал… </p><p>Дальше он говорил еще что-то, Брок понимал едва ли одно слово из десяти: скорость речи, произношение и непривычные интонации были не на его стороне. Наверное, что-то такое было написано у него на лице, потому что Ба-аки остановился на полуслове, снова облизал губы и посмотрел на Сти-ива, будто прося помощи. </p><p>— Ба-аки жаль. Ты не такой, — медленно, раздельно произнес Сти-ив. — Другой. Не твой дом, — он обвел взглядом пищеблок. — Верно?</p><p>— Да. Другой дом. Война, — это слово он выучил одним из первых. — Солдат. Не знаю здесь. Ошибка, — он дотронулся до руки Сти-ива и посмотрел на его губы. — Не жаль. Хочу. </p><p>Он думал, Ба-аки взбесится снова, но тот только фыркнул и дернул бровями. Брок показал одной рукой на одного омегу, другой на другого, а потом сложил ладони лодочкой и прижал к сердцу. </p><p>— Мне, — сказал он. — Два. </p><p>Ба-аки присвистнул, взглянул на Сти-ива и снова облизал губы, так явно провоцируя Брока, что хотелось схватить его за волосы и укусить. И чтобы этот мокрый рот оказался таким же сладким на вкус, как и на вид. </p><p>— Круто, — признал Ба-аки. </p><p>Брок не знал точно, что это слово означает, но когда он поднял почти предельный для себя вес, так сказал один из присутствовавших при этом Альф. То ли «сложно», то ли «молодец», то ли еще что, но слово точно имело позитивную окраску и произносилось с восхищением. </p><p>— Ешь, — почти приказал Сти-ив, и Брок принялся есть. По привычке быстро, хотя не был голоден, и Ба-аки, поймав его руку со странным зубчатым прибором — вилкой, — добавил:</p><p>— Медленно. Это твое. </p><p>У Брока не было ничего своего — он и сам принадлежал Системе, — но тут, в мире свободных омег и занятых исследованиями Альф, быстро перестал удивляться. </p><p>— Тесты, — напомнил сопровождающий, и Брок послушно поднялся, хотя ему было жаль недоеденного, как тут говорили, «десерта» — словами его было не описать. </p><p>Ба-аки удержал его и, надавив на плечо, заставил сесть обратно, а Сти-ив сказал сопровождающему какую-то длинную фразу, да таким тоном, что Брок понял: этот омега выше по званию. </p><p>Сопровождающий что-то ответил, но Сти-ив его прогнал, глянул так, что тот вытянулся в струнку и отошел. </p><p>— Ешь, — сказал Ба-аки Броку. — Медленно. Твое. </p><p>И Брок спокойно доел вкуснейший десерт, гадая, как скоро разжиреет до размеров того Альфы, который совал его в сканнер для всего тела. Тот был чисто шаром на ножках, даже дышал, казалось, с трудом. Броку нужны были нагрузки. Конечно, его разогнанный мозг жрал калории как не в себя, но при таком количестве пищи этого было недостаточно. </p><p>— Бегать, — сказал Брок Сти-иву и напряг мышцы рук. — Упражнения. Надо. Много. Тут, — задрав футболку, Брок собрал кожу на животе, а потом надул щеки. </p><p>Ба-аки что-то быстро сказал Сти-иву, и тот достал свой коммуникатор, бросил в него пару фраз, отправил в сладкий розовый рот последний кусок десерта, дождался, пока Брок с Ба-аки закончат, и поднялся. </p><p>— Идем, — позвал Ба-аки. — Спорт. </p><p>И напряг бицепсы. Живой выглядел даже внушительнее металлического.</p><p>Омеги этого мира нравились Броку все больше и больше.</p><p>За трехчасовую тренировку он выучил три десятка новых слов, придя к выводу, что ни одна обучающая программа не заменит живого общения с людьми, заинтересованными в его прогрессе. </p><p>Омеги были просто запредельно сильны — почти как сам Брок, что для омег было попросту невозможно. </p><p>Для омег мира Брока, конечно. Но не для этих двух. </p><p>От вида приседающего со штангой Ба-аки (он легко прошел бы входные тесты в боевую группу любой специализации) с Броком творилось что-то страшное. Хотелось подойти вплотную, заставить бросить железо и провести рукой по влажной спине, а потом облизать ладонь. Наверняка вкус у Ба-аки такой же терпко-теплый, с острой ноткой сладости, как и его запах. </p><p>На Сти-ива было больно смотреть — физически больно, потому что как следует возбудиться Брок не мог и чувствовал себя, как будто страшно хочет оглушительно чихнуть, ловит волну — и не может, раз за разом обламываясь и мучаясь от щекотки в носу. </p><p>Чертовы подавители. Хотя без них он, наверное, обезумел бы еще тогда, в их первую со Сти-ивом встречу. И наворотил такого, что его точно посадили бы на цепь. И это при условии, что Ба-аки бы его не убил.</p><p>Оба омеги были невообразимо хороши. В мире Брока таких просто не могло быть: при недостатке питания, солнечного света, с отрочества приписанные либо к борделю, либо к «ферме» — они просто не могли вымахать в кого-то подобного Сти-иву с Ба-аки. </p><p>Конечно, в мире Брока наверняка были и другие омеги. Выросшие в семьях верхушки. В настоящих семьях. Не полученные искусственно и не используемые на благо страны. Но сам Брок таких, конечно, никогда не видел. Он родился на щенко-ферме, вырос в военном интернате и всю жизнь не видел ничего, кроме войны и изредка — коротких передышек, в неделю-полторы, когда можно было слезть с подавителей и добраться до ближайшего борделя. </p><p>Он не знал, что бывает иначе, пока не попал сюда. </p><p>Теперь же он по-другому и не хотел. </p><p>— Окай? — спросил Ба-аки, когда Брок поставил на стопоры непривычный тренажер для жима ногами. </p><p>Это слово означало «все в порядке?» — Брок скорее догадался, чем получил точный перевод. И на это надо было ответить так же: </p><p>— Окай. </p><p>— Тяжело? — Ба-аки скроил страшное лицо, будто умирал от натуги, и Брок, рассмеявшись, убрал стопоры и сделал еще десяток жимов, хотя бедра уже горели. Взгляд желанного омеги стоил того. </p><p>— Стоп, — наконец сказал тот, одной рукой удерживая платформу, увешанную грузами по максимуму. — Стоп, Брок. Хватит. </p><p>Ба-аки мог заставить его прыгнуть голым в огонь, просто произнеся его имя. Брок чувствовал себя рядом с ним зеленым сосунком, впервые увидевшим омегу. Восторженным щенком, которого погладили по голове. </p><p>— Я окай, — заверил его Брок, но поставил платформу на стопоры — чтобы Ба-аки не держал ее. — Есть.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Ба-аки подал ему руку, помогая встать, и от любого Альфы Брок счел бы это оскорблением, а тут предпочел расценить жест как повод оказаться ближе. Поднявшись, он не отпустил крепкую мозолистую ладонь, а дернул Ба-аки на себя, на мгновение прижавшись бедрами. Глаза Ба-аки, льдисто-прозрачные, красивые, оказались вдруг так близко, что Брок перестал замечать остальной мир. Только слышал ровный стук сердца Ба-аки, жадно дышал его запахом, пытаясь скрыть увеличившиеся клыки. </p><p>— Вампир? — спросил Ба-аки, беззастенчиво приподнял верхнюю губу Брока и надавил на острую вершину клыка. </p><p>Тот сладко заныл, и Брока пробрало крупной дрожью, он схватил Ба-аки за задницу и вжал в себя, несколько раз проведя носом вдоль длинной белой шеи. </p><p>— Альфа второго типа, — на своем языке произнес Брок, потому что так и не нашел в новом языке подходящего названия для своего варианта комбинации полов. — А ты омега. Красивый. Хочу вылизать тебя и Сти-ива. Везде. Тут, — он сжал твердые ягодицы Ба-аки, а потом развел их в стороны. </p><p>Ба-аки гортанно что-то промурлыкал и аккуратно, будто боясь навредить, отодвинул Брока от себя. И посмотрел на наблюдавшего за ними Сти-ива. Брок чувствовал желание Ба-аки, и в своем мире расценил бы возбуждение как разрешение, но он был здесь. В мире, где омеги наверняка сами могли выбирать, кому рожать щенков. С кем ложиться в постель. </p><p>Брок опять соединил ладони и прижал к сердцу. </p><p>— Два, — повторил он. — Могу. Хочу. </p><p>На что Сти-ив мотнул головой и сказал: </p><p>— Пойдем, Бак. </p><p>Ба-аки сжал плечо Брока и ушел. А самого Брока забрал злой Альфа-сопровождающий, которого Сти-ив прогнал в столовой. </p><p>Броку на чужое недовольство было положить, его больше волновал второй отказ, несмотря на то, что прически омег давали надежду. </p><p>Как оказалось, он просто неверно истолковал знак. </p><p>В этом мире все было иначе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Драка! Учиться! — на языке Брока выдал Баки (Брок отучился тянуть гласную, заметив, что кроме него все произносят имена омег коротко, в один слог) и показал свои тупые омежьи клычки. — Я учить ты, — добавил он. — Ты учить я.<p>Второе было вероятнее, но Брок не стал разочаровывать интересного ему омегу сразу — «учебная драка» покажет, что к чему. </p><p>Говорят, когда-то и в мире Брока омеги были сильными. И мужчины, и женщины. И с мужчинами принято было вступать в шуточную борьбу, чтобы показать заинтересованность. За женщинами ухаживали иначе. </p><p>За омегами когда-то ухаживали, а Альфы не были напичканы километрами оптоволокна, металлом и мутагенами. Все они когда-то были другими. </p><p>— Окай, — ответил Брок и тут же исправил произношение: — Окей. Хорошо. </p><p>Баки двигался плавно, обходя Брока по дуге, скользил по рингу, держа кулаки у лица. Брока учили убивать. Он боялся навредить Баки: все, что сейчас крутилось у него в голове, мало походило на шуточную борьбу, затеянную для ухаживания. Для учебы все эти ломания конечностей и сворачивания голов тоже подходили мало. </p><p>Он был не приспособлен к полумерам и теперь, впервые за многие годы не имея цели выжить в схватке любой ценой, осознал это. </p><p>— Ждать, — сказал он Баки и сел на мягкое покрытие ринга. </p><p>Мягкое покрытие, боже мой. Он не стешет Баки кожу до кости, уткнув его лицом в мелкие острые камни учебной площадки в его мире. </p><p>Люди тут дрались будто понарошку, просто чтобы научиться новому и не потерять форму в сытой спокойной жизни. И чтобы быть готовыми к угрозам, если те когда-нибудь вдруг появятся. </p><p>Отсюда и такие ринги, и омеги-солдаты, и щадящие тесты попавшего в плен чужого бойца. </p><p>Жизнь в достатке сделала их мягкими. А мягкому не следует встречаться с твердым, не оговорив при этом условий. </p><p>— Сядь. Пожалуйста, — попросил Брок, и Баки устроился напротив него, подвернув под себя ноги. Быстро встать из такого положения невозможно. — Я убивать, — кое-как подобрав неудобные, незнакомые слова, попытался объяснить Брок. — Много. Всегда. Не уметь учить драка. Только убивать. Тебя. Всех. Нельзя. </p><p>Подвижное лицо Баки приняло серьезное выражение. Он открыл влажный рот, закрыл его, облизал губы, наверняка тоже подбирая понятные Броку слова и вдруг взял его за руку.</p><p>— И я убивал, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Много. Долго. Сколько помню. Но теперь не нужно, если не хочешь. Я учить тебя не убивать, — сказал он на языке Брока. — Стив учить меня. Тогда, раньше. А я учить тебя. Хочешь?</p><p>Брок хотел его поцеловать. Коснуться губами губ, как почти никогда не делал — при отмене подавителей обычно бывало не до этого, желание случки накатывало так остро и неотвратимо, что терпения хватало только на то, чтобы добраться туда, где это можно сделать безопасно. Сейчас все было иначе. Мир влиял на Брока, расширяя границы, удлиняя поводок, на котором он сидел всю жизнь, и в то же время — налагая ответственность. Теперь рамки определял сам Брок, и это оказалось куда сложнее, потому что наказанием теперь было что-то пострашнее физической боли и угрозы заключения в урановой шахте до конца своих дней. Теперь он мог потерять доверие Баки, которого еще не заслужил. </p><p>Которое по какой-то причине дали ему авансом. </p><p>— Смотреть, — сказал Баки и взял с табуретки за пределами ринга свой коммуникатор. — Так пробовать. </p><p>На экране два Альфы молотили друг друга, используя только руки, на которые были надеты толстые рукавицы. </p><p>— Ноги? — спросил Брок, и наверное, это прозвучало возмущенно, потому что Баки фыркнул и запустил другое видео. </p><p>О, этот вариант Броку понравился больше. Не потому, что был эффективнее с точки зрения нейтрализации противника, а потому что позволил бы на законных основаниях навалиться на Баки всем телом и, обездвижив, вжать в мягкое покрытие ринга. </p><p>— Бушидо, — с умным видом озвучил название этого извращения Баки. — Пробуем? </p><p>Правила Брок понял влет: бить ногами, хватать руками (и ногами тоже), душить, выгибать, заламывать, пока противник не попросит пощады. По взгляду Баки было понятно, что он не просто так предложил это самое «бусидо». И Брок поднялся, разминая плечи. </p><p>Ринг был будто специально создан для таких игр, у которых могло быть интересное продолжение. Брок вспоминал острый гравий учебных площадок своего мира, на который если упал, то автоматически попал в медотсек: от кожи оставались одни лоскуты. Их с детства приучали оставаться на ногах до последнего. Упал — тебя затопчут. </p><p>То, что происходило на ринге между ним и Баки, больше напоминало игру в поддавки: обманные маневры, разведывательные удары, попытки схватить за талию, сбить с ног, завалить на мягкое пружинистое покрытие и прижать так, чтобы дышать было нечем. Обоим. </p><p>Они кружили и кружили, Брок уходил от попыток перевести все в горизонтальную плоскость, потому что еще не наигрался. От этих высоких ударов ногами, когда он изо всех сил сдерживал силу, чтобы не сломать обычные, не усиленные металлом кости Баки, от того, как Баки уворачивался, норовя схватить его ступню и заставить потерять равновесие, у Брока внутри вскипал азарт. Баки был хорош. Ловкий, быстрый и вместе с тем тяжелый, умело использующий свои преимущества, — он теперь вызывал у Брока не только сексуальный интерес, а и азартное желание его победить, желательно при этом не убив и не покалечив. </p><p>Баки бил все ощутимее, постепенно ускоряясь, и Брок с наслаждением отвечал, стараясь держать его темп. Наконец, они сошлись почти по-настоящему, для Брока, конечно, вполсилы, но любой другой — обычный — омега на месте Баки точно бы не смог ничего противопоставить Альфе с улучшенными для войны генами. </p><p>«И я убивал. Много. Долго. Сколько помню», — вспомнилось вдруг Броку. </p><p>Может, в этом только на вид идеальном мире омег тоже подвергали военным модификациям? Зачем? </p><p>Омеги — они для другого. </p><p>Впрочем, когда Баки, почти незаметно даже для Брока, поднырнул под руку и все-таки перевел их схватку в партер, Брок был готов изменить взгляд на омег этого мира. </p><p>Кардинально. </p><p>Они катались по полу, Баки рычал, как зверь, молниеносно проводя захваты, из которых Брок упорно выворачивался, иногда даже переходя за очерченный самому себе уровень допустимого воздействия, но Баки, казалось, этого не замечал. </p><p>Брок больше оборонялся, чем нападал — Баки был омегой, а омег бить нельзя, даже если они настаивают. </p><p>— Дерись! — проорал Баки азартно. — Брок, давай! </p><p>Брок не мог. У него просто не поднималась рука — омеги слишком ценный ресурс, каждый из них стоит десятка Альф-модификантов. Это было вбито в подкорку на уровне рефлексов, и Брок раз за разом выворачивался из захвата, уходя в оборону. </p><p>— Что? — Баки, тяжело дыша, заломил Броку руку под неприятным углом — боль была терпимой, да и наноботы быстро залечат поврежденные сухожилия, но вряд ли Баки включал такие травмы в понятие «учебная драка». — Чего не дерешься? </p><p>— Ты омега, — на своем языке ответил Брок. </p><p>Баки отпустил его и лег рядом на ринг. </p><p>— Что есть омега? — довольно чисто спросил Баки. — Ты?..</p><p>— Я — Альфа, — ответил Брок, садясь и разминая плечо. — Солдат. Сильный. </p><p>— Я слабый?! — у Баки аж рот открылся от безуспешных попыток скрыть возмущение. </p><p>— Слабый — нет. Другой — да, — Брок не знал, как объяснить иномирянину прописные истины, которые для него, может, и не имели никакого значения. </p><p>— Другой, — проворчал Баки. — Я победить, — пообещал он, и Брок еле увернулся от его броска. </p><p>Что ж, о «слабый» речи не шло. Баки был каким угодно, но не слабым. </p><p>Брок жадно дышал запахом его разгоряченного тела, с каждой минутой чувствуя, что эффект подавителей медленно, но уверенно сходит на нет. Он не отследил момент, когда «учебная драка вполсилы» перешла в настоящую борьбу с запретом калечить противника. Он потерял счет времени, стараясь одолеть Баки так, чтобы ничего ему не сломать, и вынужден был признать, что противник тот достойный. </p><p>И от этого жар, растекающийся по крови, становился еще ощутимей, будто Броку всю жизнь не хватало именно такого: сильного, равного. Не хватало Баки. </p><p>— Эй, эй, — произнес Баки и хлопнул ладонью по рингу, когда Брок прижал его всем телом, до боли вдавив в твердую задницу наконец по-нормальному вставший член. — Успокойся. </p><p>Брок обнаружил, что тяжело, загнанно дышит, зарывшись лицом в длинные блестящие волосы, удерживая под собой желанную добычу. Он бы взял его прямо тут, такого сильного, сладкого. И тот бы тек под ним, податливо раскрываясь, принимая. Господи, можно было бы его повязать, сделать своим. Брок вязался только раз, тогда почти случайно вышло, по неопытности, но он помнил острое, почти невыносимое наслаждение, густо замешанное на благодарности омеге, его доставившему. После они лежали в сцепке, и Броку даже на миг показалось, что война когда-нибудь закончится и… </p><p>Она закончилась. Для него — да. </p><p>— Ты красивый, — на своем языке сказал Брок и украдкой коснулся шеи Баки губами поверх волос. — Сильный. Я хочу тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Ты и Стив. </p><p>Баки повернул голову, легко скинул его с себя и навис сверху. Взгляд у него был поплывшим от возбуждения, чуть безумным даже. </p><p>— Стив, — сказал он и добавил что-то еще, но Брок понял только «поговорить». — Ты, я и он. И ты тоже красивый. </p><p>Альфы редко бывали красивыми, их делали не для этого, но если говорить конкретно о Броке, то с генами ему скорее повезло, чем нет. Ему нравилось смотреть в зеркало, хотя считалось, что Альфа не должен тратить время на подобную ерунду, а потому он погладил Баки по волосам, отделил широкую прядь, сплел из нее кривоватую косу не привыкшими к такому пальцами и, поморщившись, раздвинул кожу на запястье. Там, между костями, был крошечный кармашек, в котором можно хранить что-то небольшое. Памятное. У Брока там было спрятано неширокое кольцо из желтого не определяемого сканерами металла. Он просунул в него косу Баки. Если и это не даст омеге понять, насколько для Брока все серьезно, то…</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Баки без улыбки, будто понимая, что происходит. — Это было в тебе? </p><p>Брок хмыкнул и чуть обжал кольцо, чтобы то не упало. </p><p>— Это твое, — ответил он. </p><p>Баки сел, глядя прямо перед собой остановившимся взглядом. </p><p>— Пойдем, — сказал он, тряхнув волосами, и кольцо ярко сверкнуло в его волосах. Дальше было еще что-то про Стива, Брок понимал с пятого на десятое, но поданную руку принял — от равного, да еще от омеги, это было не стыдно.</p><p>Да и кого ему стыдиться тут, в чужом мире с другими законами? </p><p>Он пошел за Баки по светлым коридорам, мимо огромных окон, у которых остро чувствовал отсутствие брони, мимо людей, вперемешку Альф и омег, спешащих по своим каким-то вполне мирным делам, пусть под их одеждой Брок и видел смешные маленькие пушечки, из каких не то что броню не прострелить, но и серьезные увечья Альфе не нанести.</p><p>Хотя Брок и не видел тут таких, как он сам. То ли общество не нуждалось в солдатах, которые используются только по прямому назначению, то ли их держали где-то в другом месте, но все попадавшиеся навстречу Альфы не вызывали у Брока ни малейшего желания сцепиться с ними — они выглядели слишком слабыми для того, чтобы претендовать на идущего впереди Баки. </p><p>Они бы с ним просто не справились.</p><p>Стив оказался в «кабинете» — этим словом местные называли специальную комнату (или две-три), в которой работали. Иногда по несколько человек, но вот у Стива был отдельный. </p><p>Баки что-то промурлыкал от порога, и Стив поднял голову от листков белой «бумаги» — особого пластика, на котором тут делали документы, отчего-то не доверяя киберпространству. </p><p>Стив хмурился, слушая Баки, но смотрел при этом только на Брока, и по его лицу ничего было не понять. Не то чтобы Брок хорошо разбирался в мимике местных, более-менее хорошо он понимал только Баки, и то после того, как ему объяснили: то, что он привык считать оскалом, называется «улыбка» и выражает скорее благожелательность, чем агрессию.</p><p>Баки улыбался охотнее Стива, и вообще был подвижнее и гибче. </p><p>Стив же казался монументом. </p><p>У них ничего не выйдет до тех пор, пока Стив не согласится — на это Брок поставил бы спрятанную и надежно замаскированную броню. </p><p>Баки говорил и говорил, Брок, устав вычленять из его речи знакомые слова, подошел к Стиву и осторожно, давая понять, что собирается делать, коснулся его волос, гладко зачесанных назад. Потянул простую эластичную штуку, державшую их вместе, любуясь тем, как они рассыпались по плечам блестящей волной. </p><p>Господи, никогда Брок не видел таких красивых волос, как почти у каждого омеги этого мира: самых разных цветов, ровные или завивающиеся широкими кольцами, ухоженные, блестящие, вкусно пахнущие, наверняка мягкие — все они ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем богатством, которое Броку позволили пропустить между пальцами. Тяжелые, скользко-прохладные, такого потрясающего золотистого цвета, что от одного их вида у Брока внутри все пылало от желания. </p><p>— Можно? — спросил он, наверняка с некоторым опозданием, потому что Стив взглянул на него снизу вверх и дернул бровью. </p><p>Мол, надо было спрашивать до того, как лапать то, что тебе не принадлежит. А потом сказал что-то Баки. Брок предпочел не услышать «оставить» и слишком близко к нему «нельзя» и «должен понять». </p><p>Обнаглев, Брок зарылся лицом в эти чудесные прохладные пряди, вкусно пахнущие Стивом и немного Баки, а потом, с трудом оторвавшись, аккуратно заплел их в некрасивую косу — все вместе. Получилось почти хорошо, и Брок жалел, что у него нет второго кольца. Разве что… </p><p>Тонкая проволока силовой ловушки, моментально вынырнувшая из подпространства, стоило захотеть, отлично стянула это великолепие. Брок был доволен — у его омег должно быть все самое лучшее. </p><p>Наверное, в этом мире еще не умели пользоваться подпространством, потому что омеги замерли, глядя на переливающуюся в волосах Стива ловушку. </p><p>— Как? — коротко спросил Баки. — Еще?</p><p>Брок пожал плечами. </p><p>— Это мое, — ответил он. — Кусок… от меня. </p><p>У него не хватало нужных слов, чтобы объяснить, как работает броня, а потому он выбрал максимально отражающие суть. </p><p>Омеги переглянулись, Стив потрогал силовую ловушку и снова посмотрел на Брока. </p><p>— Ты тут не весь, — без вопросительной интонации произнес он, и Брок кивнул. </p><p>— Есть я — работать. Нет я — не работать, — предупредил его Брок. </p><p>Стив что-то сказал Баки, и у Брока получилось разобрать только слова «провод», «кожа» и «странный». Так себе сочетание, но если Стив согласится, он даст себя на запчасти разобрать. </p><p>С условием, конечно, что его потом соберут обратно. </p><p>Целым он принесет гораздо больше пользы даже в этом мирном времени. И не только как источник информации. </p><p>— Я война. Весь, — попытался объяснить Брок. — Всегда. Весь для нее. И могу… здесь. Защищать. Мир красивый. Ты красивый. Баки красивый. Дом, — не удержавшись, он снова набрал полные легкие волшебного запаха Стива, потерся лицом о его волосы. — Здесь. Для тебя. Для Баки. </p><p>Омеги молча переглянулись, и Баки что-то рявкнул, почти зло, указал на Брока, потом на себя, потом куда-то наверх и вдруг скрутил какую-то хитрую фигуру: все пальцы были сжаты в кулак, кроме среднего, тот торчал вверх, не вызывая ни одной приличной ассоциации. </p><p>Стив, хмурясь, молчал, не препятствуя, впрочем, Броку возиться с его волосами. </p><p>— Посмотрим, — наконец произнес Стив на языке Брока. — Язык. Учить. Много. Быстро. </p><p>Брок кивнул.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Его прикрепили к омегам — Брок не знал, как иначе назвать то, что происходило. Так свежего бойца закрепляли за командиром — аналогия была так себе, но никакой более близкой у Брока не нашлось. Один из омег постоянно был с ним: на тестах, в зале для поддержания физической формы, во время обучающих программ. Либо Стив, либо Баки. Чаще, конечно, Баки.<p>Они постоянно общались. Баки называл предметы на своем языке, Брок повторял за ним на интерлингва, если мог найти более-менее точный аналог, и запоминал термин, озвученный Баки, если аналога не было. А вечером… Брок только первую ночь после того, как заплел Стиву волосы, провел в стандартном блоке — даже разобрался с непривычной помывочной (в этом мире не придумали сушилки, да и процесс обработки не был автоматизирован — взбивать пену и наносить ее на тело приходилось самому, а потом еще и вытираться куском пушистой ткани), но на следующий вечер Стив просто пришел и забрал их с Баки с полигона, на котором они азартно играли в «скройся и обойди». </p><p>— Ужин, — объявил он. — Бытовое обучение. Отдых. </p><p>С Броком он всегда старался говорить максимально короткими фразами, потому что грамматика и само построение фраз у интерлингва и «американского английского» были различными. </p><p>Бытовое обучение. Брок понятия не имел, как такого, как он, отдали Стиву. В его родном мире ни одному из известных Броку начальников не позволили бы взять иномирскую зверушку и сделать из нее домашнего питомца. Даже самая мирная на вид инопланетная тварь запросто могла высосать мозги, пока жалостливый хозяин спит. </p><p>И Брок бы мог. </p><p>Если бы не хотел другого. </p><p>А он хотел. У него теперь вставало от одного взгляда на омег. Стоило представить их голыми, горячими и возбужденными, переплетающимися друг с другом и с ним, с прилипшими к потной спине волосами, исцелованными припухшими губами и кровавыми отметинами меток на белых шеях — и у Брока, по меткому выражению Джека, «срывало крышу». </p><p>Он хотел их и в довоенном своем мире воспринял бы приглашение как разрешение, но тут слишком опасался все испортить. Не так понять. Обидеть. Разозлить. </p><p>— Утро, — поздоровался он, выйдя на кухню. Он спал мало, даже меньше Стива, а потому вторую половину ночи прислушивался к малейшему шороху в доме и вскинулся, едва заслышав шаги в коридоре. </p><p>— Утро, — ответил Стив. </p><p>На кухне было еще темно, скудный свет небольшой диодной лампы над столом мало разгонял темноту, еще не перешедшую в утреннюю серость, но и омеги, и Брок отлично видели и так. </p><p>— Ты рано, — Стив щелкнул тумблером кофемашины, и та мгновенно зашуршала, смалывая зерна в крупную пыль, чтобы потом пропустить сквозь них воду и, обогатив ее кофеином, выплюнуть в чашку. </p><p>Быт в этом мире был обустроен на славу. Это ж надо — личная небольшая фабрика по производству энергетического напитка. Пей сколько хочешь, хоть целый день. В качестве дозатора только здравый смысл. </p><p>— Мало спать, — ответил Брок и тут же поправился: — Сплю. Организм. Модификации. </p><p>Стив кивнул. Броку постоянно не хватало слов, чтобы точно выразить все то, что он чувствовал, глядя на него. Он и в родном языке не сразу подобрал бы их, так, чтобы Стив понял. Казалось, он бы ответил тут же, если не взаимностью, то все как-то выяснилось бы, и Брок не брел бы, привязанный к ним прочным энергетическим поводком, как по минному полю без сканера. </p><p>Он бы ему сказал: ты красивый. Ты сильный. От тебя пахнет Баки и вашей ночной близостью. О том, что ему пришлось максимально снизить чувствительность органов слуха, чтобы не быть нежеланным свидетелем их случки, Брок бы промолчал, конечно. </p><p>Он бы сказал: я клянусь вас беречь. Обоих. И если вдруг вы решите подарить мне щенков — то и их тоже. Чего бы это ни стоило. Я исцеловал бы вас обоих с головы до пят и сделал бы вам хорошо, так хорошо, как вам не было ни с кем. </p><p>Я бы вас…</p><p>— Я иду на пробежку. Хочешь со мной? </p><p>— Баки? — спросил Брок, на что Стив недоуменно изогнул бровь. — Остаться тут? Один? </p><p>— Баки вполне может о себе позаботиться, — чуть нахмурившись, ответил Стив. — Или у тебя есть сомнения? </p><p>Брок ни за что бы не оставил спящего омегу одного — в своем мире. В этом ненадежном доме, среди других Альф, ходящих за хлипкими стенами. </p><p>Но он был не там, а здесь. </p><p>— Баки сильный, — ответил Брок. — Но он спать. </p><p>Стив шагнул к нему и заглянул в глаза. Посмотрел как-то очень внимательно, будто силясь сломать между ними барьер, перейти на мыслеречь, влезть в голову к Броку, чтобы моментально понять, что его так беспокоит. И почему. </p><p>Хорошо, что у Стива не было пси-сканера. </p><p>Или плохо, что его не было. Слова можно было бы не подбирать — просто вывалить на желанного омегу все чувства разом и...</p><p>— В твоем мире это опасно? — совершенно серьезно спросил Стив, будто не считал Брока параноиком, боящимся собственной тени. </p><p>— Всегда опасно. Даже на база. Даже в бункер. Даже… — Брок поискал нужное слово, — в мертвый сон.</p><p>Выражение лица Стива стало нечитаемым. Он дернул губами, будто сдерживал ругательство, и Брок, как ни старался, не смог понять его реакцию на упоминание обычного анабиоза. Может, Брок неверно подобрал термин?</p><p>— Сон, во время который не жить? — попытался поправиться он. — Анабиоз, — повторил он на своем. — Солдаты, когда не нужны. Восстановиться. Вылечиться. Переналадка. Ремонт? </p><p>С каждым словом лицо Стива темнело все больше. </p><p>— Ты больше не вернешься туда, — пообещал он и положил руку на плечо Брока. — Никогда. </p><p>Это первый раз Стив коснулся его просто так, не для спарринга, не на базе, а наедине. Сам. Брок осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, тоже положил руку ему на плечо. </p><p>— Я не хочу назад, — ответил Брок. — Хочу здесь. Пусть эксперименты. Пусть лаборатории. </p><p>— Исследования, — поправил его Стив. — Ты другой. Мы должны знать, что ты безопасен. </p><p>— Я опасен. Но без приказ — нет. Для тебя нет, — Брок придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы чувствовать его запах. — Для Баки нет. Для ваши враги — да. </p><p>— Мы можем за себя постоять, — ответил Стив, но не отодвинулся. </p><p>— Знаю, — ответил Брок, дыша выдыхаемым им воздухом. — Я хочу получать право защитить. Вас двоих. Своих омег. </p><p>Он произнес «омег» на интерлингва, но Стив будто этого и не заметил: провел горячей ладонью от уха до плеча Брока и спросил: </p><p>— Ты уверен? </p><p>— Да. Ты? </p><p>— Баки хочет этого. </p><p>— Ты? — снова повторил вопрос Брок. </p><p>— Я люблю Баки, — ответил Стив, и Брок выдохнул от облегчения. </p><p>Стив не сказал, что не хочет его. Что означает в этом мире «люблю», Брок так до конца и не понял. Так говорили и о привязанности Альфы к омеге, и о хорошем отношении к животным, и даже о пристрастии к определенной еде и сорту кофе. </p><p>— Хорошо. Я тебя целовать, — на всякий случай предупредил Брок, потому что не знал, принято ли в этом мире предупреждать о таком. </p><p>Может, вообще нужно вербальное разрешение? Впрочем, этот омега достаточно силен, чтобы пресечь все попытки сделать то, что ему не понравится. </p><p>Брока перетряхнуло с головы до ног от простого прикосновения губ к губам. А потом Стив ответил: медленно распахнул рот и оказался таким сладким на вкус, что Брок жадно застонал, медленно толкаясь языком. Хотелось сжать его до боли, запустить руку в волосы и дернуть на себя, потянуть за длинные гладкие пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову, открыть белую шею. </p><p>Говорят, что когда-то, в прадавние времена, длинные волосы были символом покорности — за них легко было ухватить в драке, а потому Альфы коротко обрезали их, а омеги, наоборот, отращивали. </p><p>Тогда люди жили в пещерах и руководствовались инстинктами. По слухам, из волос омег в сложные времена даже плели сети и изготавливали лески для рыбной ловли, но Брок в это откровенно не верил, той части про лески — точно. </p><p>Инстинкты жили в нем и сейчас, с древних пор ничего не изменилось: сильного желанного омегу хотелось пометить, намотать на руку длинные волосы и вцепиться зубами в крепкую шею. </p><p>Сделать своим. </p><p>Никогда еще Брок так не хотел чего-то — кого-то! — только для себя. Их всех с детства учили думать об общем, забивая на личное, но природу не перепрешь. Стоило чуть ослабить ярмо, и все то, что годами подавлялось в нем обществом и препаратами, буйно заколосилось: сумасшедшее желание добрать все, чего его так долго лишали, за все прожитые ради чужой войны годы; драться в кровь со всеми, кто посмеет на это «все» хотя бы глянуть с мыслью отобрать; обустроить логово, которое легко будет защищать, расположить там с удобством обоих омег и первое время выходить оттуда, только чтобы их накормить.</p><p>Все-таки люди из мира Брока были ближе к животным, чем здешние обитатели. Солдатам вроде Брока выкручивали на максимум инстинкты, нужные на войне, а вместе с гормонами, отвечающими за агрессивность, выкрутили и те, что отвечают за размножение — настолько, что Альфы девять месяцев в году были на подавителях. </p><p>Но в этом мире было иначе. Совсем иначе. </p><p>И Брок хотел от этого сладкого сказочного мира самый большой и вкусный кусок. </p><p>Два куска. </p><p>И нет, по шву он расходиться отказывался — собирался сожрать, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает.</p><p>— Оу, — незаметно появившийся на кухне Баки прижался к Броку сзади, приятно вдавив в Стива, и взлохматил носом волосы на затылке. — Мне нравится. Нравится. </p><p>Что ж, Баки был первым омегой в жизни Брока, решившимся укусить его. И первым же, кому Брок был готов это простить. Инстинкты даже не вякнули, когда крошечные омежьи клычки сомкнулись на надплечье Брока, а тело, наоборот, отозвалось гремучей смесью азарта и возбуждения. </p><p>— Иди сюда, — позвал он Баки, и тот послушно подставил мягкие губы.</p><p>Баки следовало родится Альфой — судя по тому, как решительно он толкнул их троих в сторону спальни. Впрочем, до логова омег они так и не добрались: комната, отведенная Броку, оказалась ближе. </p><p>На кровать Брока скорее втащили, чем он сам уронил на нее этих двоих — их уронить вообще было проблематично, — и следующие пять минут они некуртуазно выпутывались из одежды, сопя и мешая друг другу. </p><p>А потом Брок потянул их за задницы, чтобы как следует распробовать вкус, и офигел. </p><p>— Э… — новые слова непривычного лающего языка, хоть ты тресни, не находились, а потому Брок просто потрогал заинтересовавший его обвес. — Это…</p><p>— Яйца? — осторожно спросил Баки, будто это он сомневался в том, как называются эти огромные альфьи шары-семенники. </p><p>— Тестикулы, — Стив, еще секунду назад возбужденно раскрасневшийся, с неровными алыми пятнами на лице и шее, тоже посерьезнел. — Что-то не так? </p><p>Брок обхватил пальцами основания их членов и чуть надавил, пытаясь нащупать то, чего у омег не могло быть. </p><p>— Что? — Баки, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, тут же ухватился за член Брока и повторил его движение. — О-о, Стив? У нас… э… проблемы. Межвидовые отличия. </p><p>Отодвинув Стива, он с видом исследователя склонился над членом Брока. </p><p>— Что это за хрень? Ты болен? </p><p>— Больной?! — возмутился Брок. — Я — Альфа. Это узел, — на своем языке добавил он, и Баки нахмурился, услышав незнакомый термин. </p><p>— Узел, — повторил он мурлычуще, и если бы не контекст, Брока уже выгнуло бы от возбуждения. — Яйца такие, как у нас, — поделился он со Стивом. — Что тебя так удивило?</p><p>— Ты и ты, — Брок указал на них по очереди, — омеги. </p><p>— Омега — это тот, кто не Альфа? — понятливо спросил Баки, и Брок кивнул. — То есть… Стив, думаю, это как мужчина и женщина у нас. А вот это, — он хлопнул длинным, толстым и упругим членом себя по животу и ухмыльнулся, — тебя не удивляет? </p><p>— Ты и Стив — омеги-мужчины, — перейдя на интерлингва ответил Брок. — Ляг. </p><p>Баки послушно лег и раздвинул мощные ноги. </p><p>— Так? — спросил он, и Брока все-таки повело от того, как это прозвучало. </p><p>У Баки за крупными альфьими «тестикулами» тянулась красиво выступающая вена, как бы продолжение члена — у Брока было так же. </p><p>Ни единого намека на половую щель. </p><p>Ни. Единого. Намека. </p><p>Узла, впрочем, у него тоже не было. </p><p>— А куда?.. — спросил Брок, все-таки надавив ему за яйцами — ну вдруг они со Стивом были нераспечатанными и не трахались друг с другом? — Куда… Это? — спросил он, указав на свой член, ничуть не потерявший в твердости, несмотря на возникшие затруднения. </p><p>Стив и Баки переглянулись. </p><p>— А ты думал — куда? — спросил Баки. </p><p>— Специальное. Вот тут, — коверкая слова, ответил Брок и снова погладил его за яйцами. — Отверстие. Нет его. </p><p>— Омеги — это трансы, — поведал Баки Стиву. — Он принял нас за трансов, Стив. </p><p>Брок понятия не имел, кто такие «трансы», но у него возникло жуткое чувство, что он ошибся, оценив пол этих двоих. Они были Альфами? </p><p>Как вообще люди этого мира делились по половому признаку? </p><p>— Вот, — Стив откуда-то достал большую стопку странно сшитого пластика (его тут называли бумага) и взял карандаш. — Смотри. </p><p>Не на это хотел смотреть Брок и не изучениями заниматься, но разница между ним и Стивом с Баки была такой ощутимой, что любопытство естествоиспытателя взяло верх. </p><p>— Мужчина, — объявил Стив и быстро, будто только тем и занимался, накидал человека, по всем признакам мужчину-Альфу. — Женщина, — женщина-омега тоже вышла похожей. Не то чтобы Брок досконально разбирался в физиологии, но то, что у нее не было члена, а все остальное, включая то место, куда он помещается, было на своих местах, говорило за то, что он не ошибся. — Все, — подытожил Стив. — Два пола. Мужчина и женщина. У вас иначе? </p><p>— Медики не нашли у Брока никаких отличий от наших мужчин, — вставил Баки. От волнения он тараторил, но Брок по общему смыслу догадался, о чем он говорил. Если бы медики нашли у него узел (а если бы Брок не был на подавителях, они бы его нашли обязательно), то он явно бы их заинтересовал. — Ты мужчина, Брок. Самец. </p><p>— Я самец-самец, — поправил его Брок. — Дважды. Мужчина и Альфа. Есть женщина и Альфа, женщина и омега, мужчина и омега. Я… — он задумался, нормально ли будет сказать им, как он расценил их изначально, не будет ли это оскорблением. </p><p>— Ты решил, что мы мужчина-омега? — спросил Баки и фыркнул. — У нас нет вот этого, — он ткнул в рисунок женского тела. — Влагалища. </p><p>— А куда? — спросил Брок, видя, что Стив снова розовеет — едва заметно, но все же. — И как вы? Два? Самцы? </p><p>— Мы Альфа-сексуалисты, — мурлыкнул Баки. — Альфа и Альфа равно секс и любовь. Понимаешь? </p><p>У Брока, наверное, было такое выражение лица, что Баки снова фыркнул, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся. </p><p>Брок никогда не думал о другом Альфе в контексте общей койки. Ебли. Да он бы в жизни не прикоснулся бы к существу своего пола добровольно — такие, как он, друг друга едва терпели, отряд Альф сплачивался, только если вектор их агрессии был направлен вовне, на общего врага, и грызться между собой, доказывая, у кого узел больше, не было ни времени, ни сил. </p><p>— Как? — спросил Брок, и Баки улыбнулся, облизав губы, а потом снова лег на спину, бесстыдно раздвинул ноги и погладил себя между ними. </p><p>— Выбор, — предложил он. — Мы со Стивом покажем друг с другом. Или я покажу на тебе. </p><p>Брок как завороженный смотрел на движения его руки, на то, как он облизывает губы, перебирает, приподнимает металлическими пальцами крупные «яйца» и трогает за ними и ниже, дальше, пока не спускается к самой…</p><p>— Туда? — как дурак спросил Брок, наблюдая за тем, как Баки трогает свою задницу, и это вышло до того хрипло, что стало понятно: его эта мысль не отвращает. </p><p>Они не Альфы. Им не хочется вырвать кадык за единственный неверный взгляд или слово. От них пахнет так тепло и солоно, что внутри все завязывается в тугой горячий узел. У них длинные волосы и смешные тупые клычки, как у щенков. </p><p>А яйца — что яйца? У омег-мужчин в его родном мире они тоже есть, только гораздо мельче. </p><p>К яйцам можно привыкнуть. </p><p>Броку, например, его собственные и не мешали никогда. Этим двоим они тоже не мешали самозабвенно целоваться, перебирая волосы — личный фетиш Брока — друг друга, пропуская их между пальцами.</p><p>Броку редко когда хватало времени и терпения на то, чтобы как следует рассмотреть омегу, которого он собирался покрыть. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы целоваться вот так, как эти двое, никуда не спеша, касаться его тела, ловя реакцию, убеждаясь, что происходящее нравится не только ему одному. </p><p>Он ощущал себя дикарем, долго жившим в пещере, которого по какой-то неведомой причине пустили погреться у чужого огня. И, как любой дикарь, которому обломилось, упускать этот шанс Брок не собирался. </p><p>Надо было приспосабливаться. </p><p>Он на пробу провел ладонями от колен к паху, так, как ему самому скорее всего понравилось бы, и Стив притянул его голову к животу, погладил по волосам, и Брок задавил на корню желание огрызнуться, напоминая, кто тут Альфа. Наверняка Стив поступил так не для того, чтобы унизить его, а показывая, как сделать приятно. </p><p>Стив, не изуродованный родным миром Брока, был уверен, что Альфа хочет сделать приятно. </p><p>Брок и хотел. Потому лизнул теплый живот около пупка, едва не застонав от осевшего на языке вкуса, и одновременно погладил Баки: внутреннюю часть бедра, бархатистые тяжелые яички, живот. </p><p>Они были прекрасны. Оба. </p><p>Как же Брок их хотел — как никого и никогда. И вместе с тем был уверен — впервые в жизни, — что желание близости его собственное, не навязанное отменой подавителей и ударившими по мозгам феромонами. Он хотел их даже когда физически не мог. </p><p>Они нравились ему на каком-то другом уровне. Их хотелось касаться. Постоянно. Говорить, пусть и мучительно подбирая слова. Смотреть, как они едят. Как Баки улыбается. Любоваться тем, как они поднимают внушительный даже для Брока вес, как при этом мышцы красиво проступают под гладкой кожей. </p><p>Баки сладко выдохнул, когда Брок провел языком вдоль его члена и, чуть поколебавшись, накрыл губами головку, едва осознавая, что, пожалуй, делает это впервые. </p><p>— Черт, Брок, — Баки, оторвавшись от Стива, пьяно глядел сверху вниз, облизывая и облизывая и без того мокрые, потерявшие всякое приличное очертание губы. — Еще так… </p><p>Брок не знал, что такое «черт» и почему Баки поминает еще кого-то, сунув ему член едва не в пищевод, но спрашивать не стал: понятливо расслабил горло, позволяя толкаться снизу вверх, и прислушался к себе. </p><p>Инстинкты молчали. Более того, в происходящем улавливался какой-то оттенок, привкус: чуть неестественный, непривычный, но до того возбуждающий, что будь у Брока еще одна рука, он бы…</p><p>Стив на вкус оказался почти таким же, как Баки, и это было странно — там, откуда он пришел, не было и не могло быть двух одинаковых на вкус омег. Во всяком случае, ему таких не попадалось. </p><p>Стив терпел удовольствие молча, изредка, будто забывшись, давил на затылок, без слов требуя взять глубже, а опомнившись, гладил по лицу, губам, и смотрел, смотрел сверху вниз поплывшим взглядом ослепительно синих глаз. </p><p>Когда Брок подтащил обоих омег — любовников? — ближе друг к другу и попытался уместить во рту оба их члена одновременно, Баки пораженно выдохнул, а потом застонал — низко, как-то беспомощно. </p><p>— Боже, детка, я сейчас… </p><p>Что ж, кончали эти «омеги» точно так же, как любой из Альф мира Брока — жадно загоняя член в того, кто был готов его принять, доминантно удерживая за волосы и рыча от удовольствия. </p><p>Брок к такому «заряду энергии» готов не был, а потому с непривычки подавился, закашлявшись, когда густая струя горько-соленого семени обожгла ему небо. </p><p>— Прости, — Баки сразу отпустил его, звонко хлопнул между попатками, едва не выбивая дух, и тут же слизал с лица Брока все то, что не попало внутрь. Жадно провел языком по подбородку, щеке, губам, переведя эту «чистку» в такой грязный и вышибающий остатки мозгов поцелуй, что Брок не заметил, как оказался на лопатках. </p><p>Он не любил лежать на спине — живот даже в броне считался самой уязвимой частью, потому что был прикрыт только мышцами, пусть и усиленными тонкими, как волос, искусственными волокнами, но не костями же. Брок и спал всегда на боку, даже в стандартной капсуле для анабиоза, инстинктивно прикрывая подбрюшье. </p><p>Знал, как просто вырвать кишки прямо через брюшину. </p><p>Но Баки, казалось, ничего не заметил: навалился сверху, приятно-тяжелый, мощный, вклинил колено между ног, расталкивая их в стороны, и вылизывал рот Брока так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. </p><p>— Бак! — окликнул его Стив, когда из горла Брока само собой вырвалось недовольное рычание. — Бак, ему неприятно, неужели ты…</p><p>Баки моментально Брока отпустил, приподнялся, взглянув на по-прежнему крепко стоявший член, а потом — в глаза. </p><p>— Что? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Что, детка? </p><p>— Не могу, — ответил Брок, отползая к изголовью и усаживаясь там среди подушек. Чужие слова никак не находились, и поэтому он подобрал свои, чтобы максимально понятно сформулировать проблему. — Живот, нет защиты. На спине лежать… плохо. </p><p>Стив и Баки переглянулись, и пока они не надумали себе ничего лишнего и не сочли его бракованным, Брок притянул их обоих к себе. </p><p>— Я научусь, — горячо пообещал он. — Вы — не угроза. Я знаю. Рефлекс. Долго было… опасно. Всегда было опасно. Теперь нет. Нужно время. </p><p>Он зарылся лицом им в волосы, добрался губами до чьей-то шеи и несколько раз, будто извиняясь прижался ими к нежной теплой коже. </p><p>— Все в порядке, — со странной интонацией ответил Баки. — Так тебе комфортно?</p><p>Брок уже понял, что такое «комфортно» — полного аналога в его языке не было. Оно означало «ничего не мешает, не беспокоит, не причиняет боль или неудобство». </p><p>— Да, — ответил Брок и, убрав спутавшиеся волосы с его лица, потянулся к губам. — Так окей. </p><p>Баки поцеловал его так осторожно, будто Броку могло быть больно. Будто он уже сделал ему больно, сам того не желая, и теперь всеми силами пытался избежать повторения. </p><p>— Говори. Обо всем, — почти приказал Стив, и когда Баки переключился на шею, занял его место. </p><p>Стив целовал совсем иначе. В нем вообще чувствовалась начальственная жесткость, привычка доминировать, хоть он и старался оставлять ее на службе, но выходило это не всегда. </p><p>Баки был мягче и гибче. </p><p>От Стива же Броку напрочь выносило мозги. </p><p>Дикая для него раньше смесь — желание близости, круто замешанное на желании оспорить первенство, главенство, утвердить свое на него право — так грузила нервную систему Брока, что в мозгу, казалось, замыкало какие-то контакты, как при попытке ослушаться приказа. </p><p>Желание лечь со Стивом в постель шло вразрез с инстинктами и ощущалось так, будто схватился голыми руками за высоковольтные провода: огненной волной по всему телу, когда боль уже купирована, но сердце бьется, как чокнутое, и адреналин зашкаливает. И хочется драться, трахаться и завоевать мир. И порвать всех голыми руками. </p><p>И жить, просто жить, дышать упоительно сладким воздухом, не отравленным гарью вечной войны. </p><p>Смотреть на красивых любовников, не обезображенных шрамами, не истощенных бесконечными родами, не пропустивших через себя сотни голодных Альф. </p><p>Быть для них особенным, а не первым в очереди, одинаково надоедливым приложением к переполненным яйцам и колом стоящему члену. </p><p>Кстати, о члене. </p><p>Когда Баки коснулся губами головки, умело-чувственно обхватив ладонью основание, помассировав уплотнение будущего узла, Брок, не удержавшись, все-таки намотал его волосы на кулак, надеясь, что если перейдет границы дозволенного, то Стив его остановит. </p><p>Они оба вполне в состоянии указать ему на неправоту. Да, и с позиции силы — тоже. </p><p>И этот факт щекотал и без того раздразненные нервы, заставляя раз за разом проверять границы. </p><p>А те расширялись и расширялись: Баки лишь застонал в ответ на подобную наглость со стороны чужака-Брока, взглянул снизу вверх, удерживая взглядом, как кошкой штурмового троса, и насадился ртом до самого корня, коснувшись распухшими губами яиц. Брок был готов его сожрать. Схватить за чертовы блестящие патлы и выдрать, врываясь в глотку, накачать его своей спермой, заставив эти блядские губы растянуться вокруг узла.</p><p>Но Баки так смотрел то на Брока, то на Стива, так щедро делился удовольствием, что Брока просто размазывало от непривычного чувства принадлежности. От желания вылизать их обоих с головы до ног. </p><p>Он потянул Стива вверх, заставляя подняться на колени, взял у него в рот так же глубоко, как Баки, старательно спрятав клыки, и позволил себе потеряться в этом круговороте доставляемого и получаемого удовольствия. </p><p>Расслабиться. </p><p>Забыть о том, что нужно всегда быть начеку. </p><p>Простить себе слабость. </p><p>Когда Баки аккуратно коснулся его задницы, Брока моментально выдернуло из розового дурмана, и от неожиданности он дернулся, едва не задев Стива удлиннившимися клыками. </p><p>— Понял, понял, — Баки тут же примирительно улыбнулся и погладил Брока по животу. — Ты Альфа и в жопу не дашь. </p><p>Не то чтобы Брок готов был обсуждать раскладку в данный конкретный момент. </p><p>Не то чтобы он вообще хотел сейчас что-то обсуждать. </p><p>Баки, хмыкнув, втянул в рот левое яичко Брока, провокационно глядя сквозь опущенные ресницы, и Брок с трудом расслабился, только сейчас осознав, что напрягся, готовый защищать — что, кстати? Свою сомнительную честь Альфы? </p><p>Ни капли в рот, ни сантиметра в жопу, ага. </p><p>Блядские создатели «улучшенного генома типа "Альфа"», чтоб вы сдохли — очень уж в койке мешаете. </p><p>Баки вернул свой сладкий рот на член Брока, и снова все стало лучше некуда. </p><p>Узел неумолимо набухал: с каждым неспешным движением языка Баки, с каждым проглоченным стоном Стива, от каждого прикосновения к ним, таким разным и таким одинаково желанным одновременно. </p><p>Кончили они со Стивом вместе, и Брока ослепило интенсивностью ощущений: Баки крепко сжал набухший узел металлической ладонью, продолжая быстро насаживаться на член влажной узостью сладкого рта; Стив застонал, едва слышно, впервые потеряв контроль, удержал Брока за затылок, спуская глубоко в горло. </p><p>В этот раз Брок проглотил все до капли, прежде чем сгореть в яркой вспышке собственного удовольствия. </p><p>Очнулся он от того, что Баки мотнул головой, без слов намекая, что пора бы дать ему хоть относительную свободу, и Брок как мог аккуратно выпутал отяжелевшую руку из его волос. </p><p>— Охуеть, — хрипло произнес тот, едва снявшись со все еще твердого члена Брока, и только попытался убрать руку с узла, как Брок положил свою ладонь поверх его и заставил сжать сильнее. — Я знаю, что это за штука, Стив. </p><p>Под «штукой» он узел и имел в виду. </p><p>— М? — мурлыкнул Стив у Брока под боком. </p><p>— Это такая штука, которая запирает семя в половых путях самки, чтобы увеличить шансы на оплодотворение. Брок реально самец. Наверное, там, откуда он родом, люди устроены чуть иначе. </p><p>Брок из его мурлыканья понял только «семя», «влагалище», «наступление беременности» и «самец», догадавшись обо всем остальном сквозь сладкую негу удовольствия, волнами расходящегося от ладони Баки. Умные. Его омеги — любовники — были на диво догадливы даже для улучшенной породы людей, к которой, похоже, принадлежали. </p><p>— Тебе хорошо, детка? — спросил Баки, а Брок лениво подумал, что готов простить и то, что тот что называет взрослого Альфу-солдата щенком. </p><p>И что наверняка не воспринимает Брока всерьез. </p><p>Ему простительно — Брок прикидывался мирным как мог. Серьезных охотников за головами наверняка не обманул, а вот этих двоих — вполне. Увидеть их страх и отвращение он был морально не готов. </p><p>Еще не сейчас, когда угодно позже, но не сейчас.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Брок и погладил Баки по волосам. — Детка. </p><p>Баки улыбнулся так лучезарно, что у Брока стало тепло где-то за грудиной. </p><p>— Когда можно, ну… — Баки указал взглядом на их сжатые поверх узла ладони. — Отпускать. </p><p>— Можно, — разрешил Брок и поморщился, когда давление ослабло. — Ебаный насрать, — на своем выругался он, полюбовавшись оттиском рисунка пластин у корня опадающего члена. </p><p>— Боль? — тут же забеспокоился Баки, и они со Стивом вдвоем принялись рассматривать «пострадавшее» место. — Прости, — Баки прижался губами к уже побелевшим отметинам и вдруг подул на них. Стало щекотно. </p><p>— Окей, — страшно хотелось поцеловать их обоих, и Брок не стал себе отказывать в удовольствии.</p><p>В результате поцелуй получился одним на троих и закономерно вывел их всех на новый виток возбуждения. </p><p>— Я в этот раз хочу член, — сообщил им со Стивом Баки. — В себе. Можно два. Одновременно пока не потяну, — он облизал губы и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, будто всерьез рассматривал такой вариант, имея в распоряжении только задницу, и так для этих дел не особо приспособленную. — Но по очереди… Устроите мне ганг-банг, парни? </p><p>Брок не знал, что это такое, но знал, что при заложенной в нем создателями приспосабливаемости сориентируется по ходу. </p><p>Должны же чертовы модификации послужить и ему лично, а не только Корпорации? </p><p>Если бы Брок впервые увидел Баки именно таким: податливо прогибающимся в спине, плавно ведущим бедрами из стороны в сторону и невыносимо медленно опускающимся на член, — то никогда в жизни не поверил бы, что перед ним не омега. Столько страстной чувственности было в каждом его движении, будто его создали именно для этого. Наслаждаться. Принимать. Приносить удовольствие. </p><p>Стив крепко держал Баки за бедра, не давая двигаться слишком быстро, и смотрел на него так же, как Брок на них обоих: с восторгом. Будто не веря, что происходящее возможно. </p><p>— Люблю тебя, — повторял Баки, будто у него кончились вдруг все остальные слова. — Стив, детка, я тебя…</p><p>Брок в жизни не видел ничего откровеннее, хотя в борделях случалось всякое. Эти двое будто жили, дышали друг другом, и заводило это больше, чем отборная порнуха, транслируемая прямо в мозг. </p><p>— Теперь ты, — Баки лег на Стива и, снявшись с его члена, задрал круглый зад. — Давай, детка, ты тоже. </p><p>Брока не надо было уговаривать — член Стива, вряд ли меньшего размера, чем его собственный, в Баки легко помещался, а потому сделать тому по-настоящему больно можно было не опасаться. </p><p>Дело был в том, что Брок и не хотел больно. Он хотел наоборот, но понятия не имел как. </p><p>Совать член в не предназначенное природой (или разработчиками) отверстие ему не приходилось. </p><p>— Вот, — Стив перебросил Броку флакон с прозрачным гелем, неприятно напоминающим жидкость для погружения в анабиоз, и раскрыл ладонями задницу застонавшего Баки. — Осторожно. И без узла. </p><p>Брок идиотом не был: совать фигню размером с кулак в пусть жадную, но узкую задницу — он не настолько сошел с ума от перевозбуждения. </p><p>Баки не омега, но сожалеть об этом, когда вокруг щедро политого гелем члена сомкнулась его великолепная, упругая плоть, не получалось. У Брока в глазах потемнело от возбуждения, когда Баки со стоном подался навстречу, сжимая его в себе, оглядываясь через плечо. </p><p>— Глаза, — не слишком внятно выговорил он. — Стив, смотри, какие у него глаза. </p><p>Брок поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал, умоляя себя не спешить и ничего не испортить. </p><p>— Хорошо? — спросил он, войдя до самого вновь набухающего узла. — Покажи. Хочу хорошо. Тебе хорошо. </p><p>Баки со стоном выпустил член почти до конца, горячечно выдыхая Броку в губы, и снова подался навстречу, задвигался коротко, впуская неглубоко, но явно стимулируя себе все нужные точки. </p><p>— Вот так, — выдохнул он, — только… сильнее. </p><p>О, что такое «сильнее», Брок понимал. От этого «сильнее», произнесенного низким голосом Баки, у Брока жарко сжималось в животе. </p><p>О да, он мог сильнее. От его коротких, жадных рывков внутрь Баки сначала сладко растекся по Стиву, а потом выгнулся, поднявшись на руках, и уложил затылок Броку на плечо. Он стонал без остановки, закрыв глаза и распахнув враз пересохшие губы, а потом аккуратно, но неумолимо уперся Броку ладонью в живот, требуя остановиться, и снова плавно, смакуя каждый дюйм, опустился на член Стива. </p><p>— Сейчас, сейчас, — повторял он, закатывая от удовольствия глаза. — Хорошо, хорошо как, господи. </p><p>И Стив вторил ему, придерживая за бедра, и Брок целовал их обоих по очереди, сгорая от нетерпения, от неправильности происходящего и вместе с тем — от какого-то запредельного, чуть запретного удовольствия. </p><p>Он ни разу не был в постели сразу с двумя. </p><p>Он ни разу не брал в рот член. </p><p>Он ни разу не присовывал в задницу. </p><p>Он нихера в этой жизни не видел, кроме крышки капсулы для анабиоза, лиц таких же солдат и бесконечных выжженных холмов Пустошей, отведенных для войны. </p><p>Он и не жил толком. </p><p>Баки был переполнен желанием. Брок понятия не имел, как Стив справлялся с ним в одиночку, потому что, едва кончив на члене Брока, Баки тут же вылизал Стива и, удержав на самом краю удовольствия, снова насадился на его член — опять возбужденный, бесстыдный, жадный. </p><p>Горячий. Баки был сгустком живого огня, а Стив — огнеупорным стеклом, неумолимо нагревающимся под его напором, но удерживающим эту бушующую стихию в рамках. </p><p>Брок, похоже, усложнял ему задачу, то и дело подливая горючки в и без того полыхающий костер. </p><p>Второй раз Брок удержался от вязки с огромным трудом — Баки будто специально провоцировал его, жарко подаваясь навстречу и принимая то один член, то другой, с каждым разом все легче и голоднее, все более жадно требуя «еще». </p><p>Внутри у него было скользко от перемешавшегося семени, сам он выглядел, как омега в течку — бессовестно открытым и ненасытным. </p><p>Легко было поверить, что Баки сможет, хоть и не был сконструирован с учетом таких вот особенностей одного из любовников. Но Стив, почувствовав очередной пик удовольствия Брока, крепко сжал его узел рукой, не позволяя наделать глупостей. И одновременно — делая удовольствие почти невыносимым. </p><p>Брок, наверное, скулил, как потерявшийся щенок, прикусывая вылезшими клыками губу, хотя хотелось — крепкую, белую, одуряюще пахнущую шею Баки. </p><p>— Все, — сонно сообщил Баки, пьяно улыбаясь, и сполз на подушки. — Хорошо. </p><p>Стив поцеловал его, бережно обтер полотенцем и укрыл тонким одеялом. </p><p>— Пойдем, — позвал он Брока, когда Баки задремал, счастливо улыбаясь и обняв подушку. — Поговорим. </p><p>Броку хотелось устроиться в постели рядом с Баки — тем более что это была его комната, — но он послушно поднялся и, натянув штаны, пошел следом. </p><p>— Расскажи мне все, — приказал Стив, поставив перед Броком огромную чашку с кофе и блюдо с бутербродами. </p><p>— Что — все? — спросил Брок, потому что понятия не имел, с чего начать. — Язык…</p><p>— Говори на этом, — вполне сносно произнес Стив на интерлингва. — Я пойму. Непонятно — спрошу. </p><p>— О чем? — спросил Брок. — Об омегах? О таких, как я, Альфах-солдатах? </p><p>— Обо всем. Государство. Причина войны. Общество. Люди. </p><p>— Зачем это тебе? — спросил Брок, откусывая от первого бутерброда. — И что будет, если я откажусь?</p><p>— Спросят другие, — чуть нахмурившись, ответил Стив. </p><p>— Меня отдали вам так легко, чтобы вы меня расспросили? </p><p>От взгляда Стива Брока пробрало бы до нутра, если бы в жизни он не видел ничего страшнее рассерженно-разочарованного омеги. </p><p>— Ты хочешь обратно? К себе? — спросил Стив, и Брок совершенно искренне ответил: </p><p>— Нет. Если у меня есть выбор, то нет. </p><p>Стив кивнул. </p><p>— Ты чужой, — без обиняков начал он. — Интересен этим. Не мне и Баки, а им. На службе. Ты солдат. Солдаты нужны. </p><p>Брок пожал плечами — люди везде одинаковы. </p><p>— Я ничего не умею, кроме этого, — ответил он. — И мне все равно, для кого убивать. Меня сделали для этого, и я в этом хорош. </p><p>— Причина войны?</p><p>Брок задумался. Они давно перестали задавать вопросы, еще в юности. Получил задание — выполнил — вернулся на базу. И так полный цикл. Анабиоз при перебазировании. Новые лица в отряде. Короткий отпуск, чтобы выпустить пар и почувствовать себя живым по-настоящему. Все более редкие мечты о том, как все будет, когда война закончится. </p><p>— Ресурсы, — ответил Брок. — Изначально было так. Потом если что и изменилось, нам не сказали. </p><p>— Семья?</p><p>— У меня?! — Брок был так удивлен, что Стив поджал губы. — Нет. Я сделан для войны. Выращен на специальной ферме. Обучен. Подключен к Крепости. Все. </p><p>— За что ты воюешь, Брок? </p><p>— Жить хочу? Люблю драку? За еду? Или мы, или нас? Хрен его знает, как говорит Баки. Нас делали для этого. Проектировали как оружие. А иногда и под конкретное оружие. </p><p>Брок повел запястьем, на котором все еще виднелся тонкий шрам от управляющего поводка «Малышки» — огромной плазменной пушки, способной в одиночку снести небольшой город. Если, конечно, тот не защищен куполом. </p><p>Как, например, тот, в котором он находился теперь. </p><p>— В тебе не нашли отличий. Гормоны. Хорошая форма. Сила. Скорость — как у нас с Баки. Мы суперсолдаты. Сильнее обычных людей. </p><p>— Я без «супер». Лучше многих, но в своем сегменте. </p><p>— Как ты попал сюда? — задал Стив тот же вопрос, что и десятки людей до него. </p><p>— Не знаю, — другого ответа у Брока не было. — Вспышка. Думал, Крепость сбоит. И вот я тут. </p><p>— С поля боя. </p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Где… одежда? Оружие? Броня?</p><p>Брок страшно не хотел ему врать, но и отдавать опасный козырь не спешил. Ведь легко может случиться так, что этот мир пойдет по пути его родного. </p><p>— Ты спрашиваешь как мой омега или как агент? — после довольно заметной паузы спросил Брок, следя за выражением лица Стива. </p><p>То почти не изменилось, но именно почти. </p><p>— Мир — моя ответственность, — ответил Стив. — Нужно знать, как ты пришел. Чтобы не пришли другие. </p><p>Это было резонно. Брок и сам не хотел видеть в этом раю никого из знакомых чертей. </p><p>— Помню голубую вспышку, — поразмыслив, сказал он. — Бело-голубой свет, очень яркий. И я провалился сквозь него, так, что обожгло. Сгорел верхний слой брони, силовой, а это почти невозможно. </p><p>— Где остальные слои? </p><p>— В надежном месте. Если собираешься применить ко мне силу — не старайся. Ты можешь разрезать меня на куски, но я ничего не скажу, если не захочу. Боль я контролирую — на случай, если ваши еще не поняли — и ничего в этой жизни не боюсь. </p><p>— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, Брок, — у Стива потемнело лицо, будто это Брок устроил допрос, до этого поваляв его по постели. — И никому не позволю.</p><p>Даже жаль, что поверить не выходило — рано или поздно все заканчивалось именно болью. Во времена, когда он еще мог ее испытывать. </p><p>— Тогда зачем? </p><p>Стив подошел вплотную, поднял лицо Брока за подбородок и несколько раз поцеловал, будто пытался выжечь на нем свое клеймо.</p><p>Или убедить. </p><p>Впрочем, приятными способами Брока никогда не убеждали — так легко было поверить. </p><p>— Хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, — ответил Стив. — У нас было. И чтобы за это не пришлось платить тем, что мы проспим вторжение настолько сильного противника. </p><p>— Меня никто не посылал, — искренне веря в свои слова, ответил Брок. </p><p>— Ты насквозь пронизан технологиями, аналогов которым в нашем мире нет. Непонятные волокна встроены в каждую твою мышцу. Мозг…</p><p>О, да. Брок давно потерял счет своим модификациям. Тем более многие из них проводились, пока он находился в анабиозе. </p><p>— Я — солдат, — в который раз повторил он. — Понятия не имею, как это звучит для тебя, что это слово означает в твоем мирном, наполненном солнечным светом и рожающими по своей воле омегами мирке, но в моем это значит «оружие». «Смесь живого и неживого, отлично убивающая и то, и другое». «Киборг». Я вижу каждую охранную нить, пронизывающую стены твоего дома, потому что мой глаз — это совершенная система обнаружения и наведения. Я знаю, в какой позе спит Баки, потому что даже через стену ощущаю, как он пылает в тепловом диапазоне — сытый, здоровый и полный сил. Покажи мне любое живое существо, излучающее тепло, и я с закрытыми глазами вырву ему сердце, даже если оно будет спрятано в заднице. Мне могли отдать непрямой приказ, просто вложив его в голову и «усыпив» до поры, но я о его наличии или отсутствии пока так же не в курсе, как и ты. Чтобы его активировать, нужна Крепость, и я очень надеюсь, что она сюда не попадет. Это и не в моих интересах тоже. </p><p>— Помоги нам защититься, — попросил Стив. — Дай нам оружие против мира, из которого ты пришел. </p><p>— Оружие? Или щит? Я не хочу, чтобы вы убивали друг друга, как мы. Не хочу, чтобы такие, как вы с Баки, стали такими, как я. Жить на коротком поводке очень неудобно, особенно когда знаешь, что такое быть без него. Я не дам вам доступ к технологиям, которые вы сможете использовать друг против друга. Вы не представляете, как у вас тут хорошо, Стив, особенно если есть с чем сравнивать. Ищите портал, через который меня перекинуло. И если между нашими мирами есть дыра, я сделаю все, чтобы ее заделать. </p><p>Каким же красивым он был, этот не-омега, тем не менее будто созданный для любви. Если бы Брок не помнил вкус жирного пепла, оседающего на лицевом щитке после очередной зачистки, запах гари, пробивающийся через самые сложные системы фильтрации, он отдал бы Стиву все, чего бы тот ни попросил. И броню, и технологии, и свое тело, в котором наверняка спрятано столько интересного для местных исследователей, то ли слишком человечных для подобных экспериментов, то ли слишком отсталых. </p><p>За один взгляд. За разрешение касаться его шелковых волос, таких гладко-тяжелых под ладонью. За нежную изнанку его губ. </p><p>Но он не мог. Именно потому, что помнил. </p><p>Они целовались. Брок вел ладонями по крепкой горячей шее Стива и вспоминал о том, как прикидывал в самом начале, кому подороже продать броню, куда и как сбежать потом, где спрятаться, чтобы не попасть в лаборатории, из которых будет не выбраться даже ему. </p><p>О роде занятий он не думал — наверняка и в этом со всех сторон благополучном мире люди убивали друг друга. А где нужда — там и предложение. </p><p>Теперь он хотел жить в этом мире, а не просто приспосабливаться и выживать здесь. А в жилой блок, как известно, лучше возвращаться без оружия. </p><p>Что-то, конечно, навсегда останется с ним — слишком прочно приделано, врощено в мышцы, нервы и кости, — но если можно лечь спать на большой кровати, прижав к себе любовников, а не обложившись оружием от пола до потолка, то он этого шанса не упустит.</p><p>Конечно, он все еще чувствовал себя голым, хотя тут никто не ходил в броне по улице. И безоружным, хотя наверняка был сильнее любого из местных, если не брать в расчет Стива и Баки. И немым, потому что люди не понимали его, а он зачастую — их. </p><p>Но главное, наверное, у него уже было. </p><p>Пусть наверняка данное на время и с определенной целью, но Брок — солдат. А это, помимо прочего, означало, что он умел удерживать раз взятую высоту. </p><p>Любой ценой. </p><p>— Альфы не бывают снизу? — спросил Стив на местном языке. </p><p>Так было легче, они лучше понимали друг друга, говоря каждый на своем, чем пытаясь подобрать неудобные чужие слова и выговорить их правильно. </p><p>— Снизу? — спросил Брок, целуя его шею. — На спине? </p><p>— Не обязательно. Снизу — это в принимающей позиции. Как Баки сегодня. </p><p>Брок почувствовал, что напрягается, хотя, конечно, мог отстоять нетронутость своей задницы, даже если бы Стиву взбрело в голову насильно доказать, что он не омега. </p><p>— Ты хочешь… — даже в родном языке не сразу нашлись слова, способные максимально нейтрально отразить суть предложения, которое, похоже, только что сделали Броку. — Засунуть в меня член? Я Альфа.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Стив вдруг улыбнулся, едва ли не впервые на памяти Брока, и насмешливо сощурился. — Но тебе есть куда, верно? Как и мне. Не вполне естественно, но при наличии привычки приятно. </p><p>— Тебе. </p><p>Брок представил, как Стив податливо гнется под ним, оглядываясь через плечо, выше поднимает великолепную задницу и стонет сладко-сладко, отдаваясь удовольствию. </p><p>— Обмен? — спросил Стив. </p><p>К этому Брок был не готов. Не столько физически — любое неудобство, даже боль, если бы вдруг она возникла, он легко бы вытерпел, — сколько морально. </p><p>Проникновение в свое тело он не умел воспринимать иначе, чем в качестве неприятной необходимости при медицинских процедурах. И если рот он еще использовал для другого, в том числе и связанного с удовольствием, то задницу нет. </p><p>— Я не хочу, — почти не веря в то, что Стив к нему прислушается, ответил Брок. — Не могу. Слишком… Не потому, что… не из-за тебя. Не потому, что я Альфа и это у нас не принято. Не из-за боли. Если я могу выбирать, то мой выбор — нет. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Стив выглядел обеспокоенным, но не злым и не огорченным даже. А будто Брок был болен, сбоил, а он не мог найти причину. — Хорошо, это должно быть для удовольствия. Хорошо, успокойся. </p><p>Брок не стал спрашивать, откуда Стив знает о беспокойстве — его горячие ладони лежали на шее, наверняка скачок пульса не остался в тайне. </p><p>— Это не страх. Но и удовольствия не получится, понимаешь? </p><p>— Понимаю, — Стив снова его поцеловал и улыбнулся. — Тогда вариант у нас один. </p><p>— Ты же хотел… обмен? </p><p>— Дам тебе в долг, — ответил Стив, касаясь губами его шеи. — Созреешь — отдашь. Нет так нет. </p><p>Брок не знал, что такое «в долг», но интуитивно догадался, что Стив дал ему отсрочку. Время привыкнуть к мысли, что рано или поздно придется его порадовать обратной раскладкой. </p><p>Но еще не сейчас, верно? </p><p>Образ жизни таких, как Брок, не располагал к длительному планированию, а потому он просто запустил руки в роскошные волосы Стива и дал ему вести. </p><p>Омеги в родном мире Брока исключительно принимали внимание, и такая активность со стороны существа, в котором вскоре окажется член, все еще была Броку непривычна. То и дело приходилось подавлять желание взбрыкнуть, поменять расстановку сил, перехватить контроль. </p><p>Стив и Баки пассивностью не отличались — это было ясно с самого начала, — но они оба так нравились Броку, вызывали такое неконтролируемое желание их касаться, что к непривычной модели поведения можно было и притерпеться. </p><p>Привыкнуть. </p><p>Научиться получать от нее удовольствие. </p><p>Поверить, что у него будет такая возможность. Что его пустят чуть дальше, оставят около себя чуть дольше. Позволят почувствовать принадлежность. </p><p>— Хочу, — простонал Брок, когда Стив безошибочно сжал чувствительный корень его члена через одежду. — С тобой. </p><p>— Пойдем, — Стив дернул его на себя, на мгновение прижавшись всем телом, да так, что Брока обожгло его близостью, как плазменным разрядом. </p><p>Они завались рядом с Баки уже голыми. Тот даже не пошевелился, только промычал что-то сквозь сон. Стив потянул Брока на себя, помня, видимо, как тот не любит оказываться на лопатках, и когда острые клыки прошлись в опасной близости от артерии, сладко выдохнул, ничуть, похоже, не обеспокоившись.</p><p>— Я бы очень хотел пометить вас обоих, — сообщил Брок Стиву, не особо надеясь, что тот поймет. </p><p>— Укусить за шею? — удивил его Стив. — У вас это важно? </p><p>— Когда Альфа метит омегу — кусает, как ты сказал, — на шее остается шрам. Это знак для других Альф, что омега занят. Так было раньше у нас. До войны. Когда каждый мог выбрать сам. И оставить себе. Навсегда или пока оба этого хотят. Когда омегам не нужно было рожать стране солдат, а Альфам — умирать за ресурсы. Наверное, они также ходили по улицам, любили своих щенков, жили. Как вы сейчас. Ты не представляешь, Стив, как вам с Баки повезло родиться тут, а не там.</p><p>— Тут нет других Альф, Брок. </p><p>— Я знаю. Но инстинкт не перепрешь, — Брок погладил шею Стива и тут же повторил движение пальцев языком. — Ты вкусный. Я чувствую твой запах, более приглушенный, чем если бы ты и правда был омегой, думал, это из-за подавителей. Ты пахнешь так круто, что у меня внутри что-то замыкает. </p><p>— А остальные?</p><p>Брок задумался, продолжая жадно дышать им, но не мог припомнить ничего особенного. Другие люди пахли для него, будто были накачаны подавителями по ноздри и одеты в специальный костюм. То есть он мог бы их найти по запаху в темной комнате, конечно, но четкого, яркого шлейфа они за собой не волокли. </p><p>— Нет. Остальные меня не интересуют. Только вы двое. </p><p>— Может, это потому, что мы тоже модификанты, — ответил Стив и еще до того, как Брок придумал, что на это ответить, поцеловал. </p><p>Броку не хотелось сейчас думать о причинах своей реакции на них. Ему хотелось вообще не думать ни о чем хоть минут пятнадцать. Просто чувствовать. </p><p>— Приподнимись, — попросил Стив, и стоило Броку выпрямить руки, выполняя просьбу, как Стив оказался на животе, оглянулся через плечо и выгнул шею. </p><p>Брок жадно упал сверху, прижал его всем телом, инстинктивно двигая бедрами, будто уже оказался в нем, не в силах сдержать рык. </p><p>Что ж, он все-таки задел нежную кожу Стива клыками. На царапине тут же вспухли ярко-красные капли крови, и Брок слизал их, чувствуя, как вкус расцветает на языке, растекается по небу, впечатываясь в память, в самую суть. От сладостного ощущения принадлежности Брок на мгновение потерялся. Эйфория захватила его с головой, укутала плотным коконом. </p><p>Будто ему уже позволили все.</p><p>Будто дали пометить. </p><p>Стив стонал в подушку — тихо, будто боялся быть услышанным, и дышал, как под нагрузкой, подаваясь навстречу, вжимаясь офигенной твердой задницей. Брок прихватил зубами его шею сзади, под линией волос, стараясь не повредить кожу и в то же время — желая прикусить как следует и зализать потом отметину, полюбоваться тем, как она затянется, превращаясь в узор, охватывающий шею, может, чуть спустится на плечо, грудь или спину. </p><p>И каждый раз, как Стив будет расстегивать высокий воротничок формы, все будут знать, что он занят, добровольно отдал себя Альфе, оказавшемуся достаточно сильным, чтобы посягнуть на него.</p><p>Было нельзя. В этом мире постель вне течки не была разрешением на все остальное. Она давала удовольствие, а не гарантии. На нем и следовало сосредоточиться. </p><p>— Хочу сделать тебе хорошо, — прошептал он Стиву в ухо. — Направь меня, если буду тупить. И скажи, если хочешь чего-то… определенного. </p><p>Стив уложил голову на руки и усмехнулся так, что у Брока в голове помутилось от предвкушения. </p><p>— Я хочу, — хрипло выговорил он и облизал губы, — чтобы ты… поработал языком. Если, конечно, это не противоречит какому-нибудь Кодексу Альфы или еще чему-нибудь. </p><p>— Кодекс не регламентирует случки, — ответил Брок и все-таки прихватил его сладко пульсирующую артерию зубами. Возбуждение нахлынуло так, что он на мгновение ослеп от его интенсивности, но удержался — на коже Стива остался только быстро исчезнувший оттиск зубов. — Я вылижу тебя, — пообещал Брок. — Направь меня. </p><p>Он вел языком вдоль позвоночника так медленно, как позволяло вскипавшее в крови возбуждение — не хотел торопиться. Он слишком долго хватал, пока не отняли, и ловил, ловил, ловил постоянно ускользающий момент, стараясь не думать о том, что омега, лежащий под ним, терпит, пока Альфа топчется по нему, и никакие особые изыски ему не нужны — он думает только о том, чтобы все кончилось как можно быстрее. </p><p>В жизни Брока было всего несколько исключений, но вспоминать он о них не любил — когда у омеги была своя функция, пусть и сведенная к доставлению удовольствия, было легче. </p><p>Альфы убивают. Омеги раздвигают ноги. Беты работают на заводах и рудниках. </p><p>Каждому тяжело по-своему. </p><p>Ничего личного, даже если твой член таранит чье-то тело. </p><p>Здесь же, в новом мире, все стремительно становилось именно личным, будто жизнь планировала воздать его Броку за все прожитые годы. И удовольствие, от которого Стив сладко выдыхал, опуская темные ресницы, и то, как он приподнимал задницу, провоцируя, и даже то, как его длинные волосы липли к влажной спине, — все это было личным. Как поводок Крепости. Как закладные брони, впаянные в каждый нерв. </p><p>И в кои-то веки это личное обещало удовольствие, причем взаимное, разделенное с другим живым существом. </p><p>Когда Брок коснулся языком между ягодицами Стива, едва удержавшись, чтобы не скользнуть ниже, туда, где в его мире у омег находились самые чувствительные зоны, Стив застонал по-настоящему и, заведя руку за спину, легко надавил Броку на затылок. </p><p>— Сильнее и глубже, — приказал он, и Брок, прикрыв глаза, снова коснулся его там, где плотно сходились мышцы. </p><p>Тело Брока могло многое. И упрочниться до каменной твердости, и расслабиться так, что можно было протиснуться в узкую щель, но никогда еще все эти навыки, приобретенные для выживания, все эти апгрейды не применялись для того, чтобы доставить наслаждение в постели. </p><p>— Ч-черт, — выдохнул Стив, немыслимо изворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как Брок это делает. — Что… </p><p>Брок показал ему язык, сейчас больше напоминавший упругий конус, чем мягкую, закрепленную с одной стороны мышцу. Стив со стоном упал грудью на постель и вернул ладонь ему на затылок. </p><p>Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, кроме разве что Баки, Брок бы откусил руку, посмевшую схватить его за чуть отросшие на макушке волосы. Но это был Стив, и такая его требовательность, такая бесстыдная жажда удовольствия, которое Брок мог ему доставить, наоборот, заводила. </p><p>Когда Брок, растянув ладонями крепкие ягодицы, погладил между ними пальцами, обвел по кругу неестественно узкое, упругое, в котором скоро окажется его член, толкнулся внутрь языком, чуть изогнув и удлинив его, Стив вдруг крупно вздрогнул и сказал:</p><p>— Здесь. </p><p>Брок не зря был лучшим в своем отряде: приспосабливаться, быстро вникать в суть задачи и использовать ресурсы на максимум, чтобы достичь результата, он умел как никто. </p><p>Когда Стив схватился за изголовье кровати и начал подаваться навстречу, тихо, коротко постанывая на каждом движении, Брок на пробу протолкнул в него большие пальцы обеих рук и еще чуть растянул в стороны влажный вход в его тело, гадая, как сунуть туда кое-что потолще языка. Раз эдак в пять. </p><p>— Брок, — позвал Стив. — Инструкции?</p><p>Да ну нафиг, с Баки все вышло нормально, и что куда засовывать, теперь было кристально ясно. А по остальным вопросам легче ввязаться в драку и там смотреть по обстоятельствам. </p><p>Если бы в сексе было так же легко, как в бою, Брок был бы лучшим. Раскрыть на лету технику противника и, моментально подстроившись, изобрести свою — для этого их всех пичкали технологиями и учили, учили, учили едва ли не с рождения. </p><p>А ласкать — нет. </p><p>И «любить» нет — были омеги, с которыми приятнее, чем с другими, но не более того. </p><p>Было. До Стива и Баки. Этих двоих Брок не поменял бы на всех остальных вместе взятых. Может, это и было «предпочитать всем остальным». Как сорт кофе или еду, только круче. И не только для тела. </p><p>Любить?</p><p>— Направь, если что, — попросил Брок. — И говори, если…</p><p>— Давай, — приказал Стив и кинул в Брока баллончиком со смазкой. </p><p>Наверное, во время первого боя на неизвестной локации, имея половину группы новичков и апгрейд по вооружению, Брок меньше переживал бы за результат. Потому что там дело было привычным — получил команду, выполнил по мере сил, подстраховал своих, а они — тебя. Имея заточенные под это все рефлексы — пара пустяков. </p><p>Тут же он будто в разведке с отстегнутым от Крепости поводком и может надеяться только на себя. На свои силы, знания и изворотливость. Ну, и на броню. </p><p>Тут же он был голым, беззащитным перед удовольствием, неопытным и наверняка смешным. Нагруженным ответственностью.</p><p>— Узко, — прохрипел он, едва протиснувшись головкой. — Больно? </p><p>— Нет, — Стив обернулся, поймал губы Брока своими и медленно, с чувством надавил ладонью ему на задницу. — Не бойся.</p><p>Испугаться по-настоящему Брок бы не смог при всем желании, а потому плавно двинул бедрами навстречу. </p><p>Что ж, эти двое были лучшим, что с Броком произошло в его дурацкой жизни. Сейчас, ловя губами хриплые выдохи Стива, он мог бы дать с себя шкуру живьем срезать, даже болевые бы не глушил, если нужно, только бы остаться рядом, пока в состоянии функционировать. </p><p>Дело было не столько в физическом ощущении удовольствия, граничащим с эйфорией, сколько во вскрывающих изнутри эмоциях — непривычных, а оттого еще более ярких. Сейчас, соединившись со Стивом, на нем, в нем, Брок готов был мир перевернуть ради этого прекрасного существа. Задыхался от осознания: ему позволили. Эти прекрасные не-омеги легко обошлись бы без него, но отчего-то рискнули подпустить так близко чужака, кусок мяса, брошенный исследователям их мира.</p><p>Существо другой породы. </p><p>— Сильнее, — одними губами произнес Стив, тут же раскрыл сладкий мягкий рот, требуя поцелуй, и… Броку будто отстегнули поводок, которого он раньше не замечал.</p><p>Он просто почувствовал всем собой, что никогда не сможет причинить боль ни ему, ни Баки, даже если получит прямой приказ. Крепость сожжет ему мозг, но он не сможет. Никогда. И никому не позволит, пока у него сохранится хоть одна живая функциональная клетка, из которой его можно будет восстановить. Даже новый, без памяти, он будет помнить, как целовал Стива с ног до головы, как вылизывал везде, даже там, куда еще неделю назад и не сунулся бы, как поклонялся ему и сонно-тяжелому, но уже проснувшемуся Баки, как потерялся в них обоих настолько, что забыл, кто он и откуда. Что он Альфа. </p><p>Если это называлось «любить», то понятно, почему таких как Брок лишили этого. Потому что люди, к которым это испытываешь, вдруг становятся важнее всего остального. </p><p>Важнее мира и пустых чужих идей. Весомее возможных санкций. Если такие есть, то нет и не может быть в этой жизни ничего страшнее, чем их лишиться. </p><p>И Брок не собирался их никому отдавать. </p><p>Когда Баки пристроился сзади, раздвинув его задницу и проведя языком там, в глубине, Брок все-таки дернулся, пытаясь избежать неправильной ласки, но тут Стив под ним тихо, призывно застонал, сунув руку под живот, и Брок снова утонул, захлебнулся им, как чистейшим воздухом, какой бывает только в Горах, вдали от вечной гари Низин. </p><p>Дать Баки то, чего тот хочет, оказалось даже легче, чем позволить снять с себя кожу живьем. </p><p>И однозначно приятнее. </p><p>Конечно, член в Брока сунуть не решился даже он, но вот неприятно твердые пальцы и щекотно-мягкий язык — да. </p><p>Стив в этот момент целовал Брока так, что, казалось, рухни сейчас их здание, Брок бы не сразу заметил, хотя он как раз замечал все и всегда. </p><p>Так что пальцы Баки в заднице показались вдруг смешным неудобством, крошечной уступкой лучшим на свете существам, за какие-то две недели сделавшим то, что до этого не удавалось никому. </p><p>Существам неизвестной расы, поработившим Брока, Альфу Третьего разведывательного отряда Особых Войск, так легко и незаметно, что он лишь с радостью подставил шею под новый ошейник. </p><p>Он выбрал их сам. Глупо было жаловаться на то, что они разрушили его до основания и сложили из того, что осталось, что-то совсем другое. </p><p>Что-то свое. </p><p>Брока Рамлоу такого, каким его проектировали лучшие умы Десятого Департамента, больше не существовало. Вечером в двойном объятии лучших на свете существ уснул кто-то совсем другой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Нет, — сказал Брок, наблюдая за тем, как Баки надевает какую-то хрень, не имеющую даже минимальной защиты. — Это что?<p>— Костюм, — коротко ответил Баки и подмигнул Броку. </p><p>Не-а, больше он на такое не купится.</p><p>Ну, может, слегка. Совсем чуть. Только чтобы поцеловать очень занятого сборами Баки. </p><p>— Если ты продолжишь терзать мою шею, — заметил Баки, сладко выдохнув и прижавшись бедрами в ответ, — то штаны придется стирать. На замену у меня вторых таких нет. Не после того, как ты освоил телевизор и нашел там кулинарные каналы. Скоро так разожрусь, что на машине подвеску нужно будет менять. От грузовика ставить.</p><p>— Дорого? — спросил Брок. </p><p>Это понятие он освоил недавно, в новом мире к смешным зеленоватым бумажкам сводилась огромная часть проблем. Силой их забирать было нельзя, и требовать за выполненные задания больше, чем те стоили по мнению руководства, — тоже. </p><p>Баки фыркнул Броку в губы и завалил их обоих на диван. </p><p>— Давай, мотивируй меня. </p><p>Брок не сразу научился понимать иносказания. В этом странном мире люди были более сложными — говорили не то, что думали, а иногда и ровно противоположное. И отчего-то ждали, что остальные поймут их точно так, как они хотят. </p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я засунул в тебя член? — на всякий случай уточнил Брок.</p><p>— Засунул и подвигал им там, внутри, — с насмешкой пояснил Баки. — Быстро и сильно, — он ухмыльнулся и, приспустив свои драгоценные (единственные, по его словам, оставшиеся по размеру) штаны, отставил задницу, давая понять, что Брок сделал правильный вывод. — Смазка в щели дивана. </p><p>У Баки смазка, наверное, нашлась бы и в пустыне. Где-нибудь на дне вместительного рюкзака. Вместо еще одного баллончика с водой. </p><p>Без воды Баки мог несколько дней, без секса — нет. </p><p>Брока не нужно было уговаривать. Поэтому он просто стянул штаны и на ощупь отыскал смазку. Секс с Баки был всегда чуточку на грани: в самых неудобных местах, в неурочное время и чаще внезапным. Брок нервничал только первые несколько раз, пытаясь мониторить окружающую обстановку на предмет потенциальных опасностей, но от Стива с Баки у него напрочь сносило голову, да и не был этот мир так опасен, как его родной. </p><p>Три процента от привычного среднего уровня — максимум. И то если Баки вызвался отсасывать, пока Брок ведет машину. </p><p>Стива обычно в это время рядом не было — он не допускал такие рискованные выходки. </p><p>А Брок ни в чем не мог отказать Баки. </p><p>Будто сердце, созданное исключительно для перекачивания крови, стало вдруг потайным карманом в подпространстве, в котором хранилось самое ценное. </p><p>Ценное и запрещенное. </p><p>Ощущение нужности и неодиночества. </p><p>Нежность и желание защитить. </p><p>— Давай же, давай, — Баки нетерпеливо выгнулся и, нащупав член Брока, сжал его у корня, помассировав набухающий узел так, что Брок едва не заскулил от остроты ощущений. </p><p>И Брок дал. Так, что диван от каждого их движения немного сдвигался, отчаянно скрипя и потрескивая, но Брок слышал только стоны Баки, жадно вдыхал запах его блестящих волос и вкусной шеи. </p><p>— Еще, еще чуть, ну же, детка, ты охуенный, черт! Блядский боже! </p><p>Брок обхватил его за бедра, удерживая на месте, и коротко толкался одной головкой, с восторгом слыша, как Баки переходит сначала на вой, а потом на сип, быстро, хаотично сжимается вокруг члена и кончает, крепко сжав узел Брока ладонью и даже не прикоснувшись к себе. </p><p>— Ты охуенный, — повторил Баки, осторожно выпуская Брока, но продолжая сжимать пульсирующий узел. </p><p>Брок почувствовал, как тело снова скрутило короткой судорогой, а Баки вдруг взял в рот, мягко обвел языком мокрую головку и заглотил до горла, облизал со стоном и наконец отпустил совсем. </p><p>— Обожаю тебя, — вытерев задницу, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся сказал он. — Ты как я — никогда не против. Стив бы сейчас разразился…</p><p>Конечно, сам Стив выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы открыть дверь в кабинет и, оценив обстановку, тут же закрыть ее сразу за собой, оставив пришедшего с ним человека в коридоре. </p><p>— Баки... — с укором начал Стив, но Брок, вскочив, моментально привел себя в порядок и заодно затянул на куртке Баки нелепые, совершенно нефункциональные ремешки. — Вылет через полчаса. И включи, пожалуйста, вытяжку. </p><p>— Стив не любит ссориться, если один из нас уходит на задание. </p><p>— Стив не любит, когда ты перед заданием… </p><p>Баки не дал ему договорить: шагнул вплотную и заглянул в глаза. </p><p>— Живем один раз. С нашей работой — сам понимаешь, на сколько этого раза может хватить. </p><p>У Стива сделалось сложное лицо, и Брок снова повторил то, с чего они с Баки свернули в сторону дивана.</p><p>— Нет. Ты не поехать один, — в критические моменты он все еще ошибался в построении фраз. </p><p>— Я… — начал Баки и тут же передумал: — Да ну вас к черту, наседки. </p><p>— Вот это, — Брок не мог понять, почему его сравнили с курицей, сидящей на яйцах, но решил, что это фигура речи, — ни от чего не защищать. </p><p>Баки посмотрел на свою смешную куртку, которая не то что лазерный луч, а и обычную пулю без наворотов не отразила бы, и дернул губами, будто хотел улыбнуться, но передумал. </p><p>— Я не собираюсь подставляться. Я еду как снайпер. Тихо убил с большого расстояния и домой. Завтра к вечеру вернусь. </p><p>— Ты мой, — напомнил ему Брок. — Значит, моя защита. </p><p>— Что за патриархат? — ожидаемо возмутился Баки, но не стал орать, что он не омега — в этот раз не стал. — Стив. </p><p>— Мне тоже эта практика не нравится, Бак. </p><p>— Кто там за дверью, кстати? </p><p>Стив разблокировал дверь, впуская какого-то агента, отвечающего за координацию. Брок внимательно слушал и запоминал все параметры миссии, чтобы в случае чего моментально войти в курс дела.</p><p>Опасность этого мира не превышала пяти процентов от уровня мира Брока, но при определенных условиях и их могло хватить. </p><p>Даже с учетом того, кем на самом деле был Баки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Конечно, Баки не вернулся к следующему вечеру и не вышел на связь в условленное время.<p>Наблюдая за тем, как Стив меряет шагами небольшой, в общем-то, кабинет, Брок сказал: </p><p>— Я полечу с тобой. </p><p>Стив нахмурился, взглянул на Брока, будто забыл, что не один, и ответил: </p><p>— Может выйти так, что этого от нас и ждут. </p><p>Брок прикинул шансы. Он отказался сдавать броню и оружие. Вернее, сказал, что их у него нет, и детектор лжи подтвердил, что он не лжет, но кто сказал, что они, те, кто спрашивал, не допускали возможность ошибки? </p><p><i>Если это называлось «любить», то понятно, почему таких как Брок лишили этого. Потому что люди, к которым это испытываешь, вдруг становятся важнее всего остального.</i> </p><p>Те, кто заправлял там, в его мире, были по-своему правы. </p><p>Те, кто заправлял в этом, понятия не имели, с кем связались. </p><p>— Баки стоит их неправоты? — спросил Брок у Стива, и по тому, как проступили желваки на его лице, понял, что задал верный вопрос. </p><p>— Баки стоит всего. </p><p>— Я убью там всех и без… того, что меня — может быть — вынуждать использовать. </p><p>— Ты останешься... — попытался Стив, но Брок, переждав первую вспышку раздражения, его перебил: </p><p>— По-твоему уже было. Баки там. Мы здесь. Я здесь. Мне никто не запретить забрать свое. </p><p>— Брок…</p><p>— Баки сказал — он мой. И ты мой. </p><p>— Я не знаю, что это значит у вас, но…</p><p>— То же, что и здесь. Защищать свое. Стоять до последнего. Не отдавать, пока жив. Нет? Или ты… — он попытался подобрать слова все еще чужого языка, но закончил на своем: — Или ты не признаешь мое право на Баки? Сам собираешься к нему, а меня оставишь здесь?</p><p>— Ты тоже мой, — ответил Стив. — И я за тебя отвечаю. </p><p>— Оставишь меня без присмотра? — зашел с другой стороны Брок. — С ними? Можешь кому-то доверять полностью? Веришь, что твое доверие и… как это у вас? Дружба? Перевесят? </p><p>— Собирайся, — чуть подумав, решил Стив и вдруг улыбнулся так, что у Брока внутри все сначала похолодело, а потом налилось злым, жадным азартом. — Никто не будет на меня давить через близких. </p><p>Брок, услышав в его словах отголоски своих собственных мыслей, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прогоняя в памяти всю собранную информацию о миссии Баки и о видах вооружения этого мира, и сказал:</p><p>— Мне понадобится взрывчатка, гранатомет с оптическим наведением и что-нибудь мощное, стреляющее длинными очередями. Вес и отдача значения не имеют. </p><p>Стив, не отпустив ни единого комментария, вытащил из кармана телефон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Стива был только щит. Ебаная круглая тарелка из редкого, но не уникального металла, способного отразить лазерный луч.<p>— Броня в вашем мире не в моде? — спросил Брок, указывая на тонкий костюм Стива.</p><p>— Меня она только замедляет, — ответил тот и стартанул с такой перегрузкой, что Брока вжало в кресло. </p><p>Брок считал, что лучше быть медленным и живым, чем быстрым и мертвым, но оставил мнение при себе — методы ведения полевой работы нужно обсуждать заранее, а не тогда, когда уже взлетел в серое предрассветное небо. Сам Брок натянул допотопный броник с металлическими пластинами внутри, закрывающий только живот и спину, решив, что это лучше, чем ничего. </p><p>Оставалось надеяться, что у тех ребят, которые не иначе как по глупости захватили Баки, нет энергетического оружия — какого угодно поколения, — потому что иначе можно было идти голым. Без энергетической брони все равно не выжить. </p><p>— Ты хочешь лететь по последним координатам? </p><p>— Есть другие предложения? </p><p>Брок уже некоторое время рассматривал карту местности в радиусе десяти миль вокруг места, где в последний раз засекли сигнал с GPS-передатчика Баки, и да, у него были другие предложения. </p><p>— Вот сюда, — Брок ткнул в экран. — У этой штуки есть маскировка?</p><p>Стив, хмурясь, что-то прикидывал около двадцати секунд, а потом ответил:</p><p>— Это в полусотне миль от исходной точки. Твои соображения? </p><p>— Я могу сказать, где Баки, с довольно высокой точностью. Вот здесь, — Брок увеличил карту и очертил неширокий круг. — Думаю, тут где-то убежище, скорее всего, под землей. Значит, улавливатели раскиданы расширяющейся спиралью на десяток этих ваших миль — у нас бы сделали именно так. Силовых полей здесь нет, но тревожки должны быть, если так, то я увижу. </p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, где Баки? — почти без эмоций спросил Стив. — Ты повесил на него одну из своих штук? </p><p>— Нет. Если бы я повесил на него что-то свое, то все, кто до него дотронулся, были бы мертвы. </p><p>— Тогда как?</p><p>— Он мой омега, пусть и без метки. Я его чувствую. </p><p>Лицо Стива приняло странное выражение. Броку было трудно идентифицировать его эмоции, наверное, еще и потому, что Стив был скуп на них, в отличие от Баки. Но удивление и недоверие уловить удалось. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, где он, потому что… вы занимались сексом? — осторожно спросил Стив, будто все было так просто. </p><p>— Тогда я должен чувствовать местоположение половины обитателей борделей, — усмехнулся Брок. — Но нет. В нем… мне сложно это объяснить человеку, устроенному иначе. Ты мне доверяешь?</p><p>Стив молчал долгие десять секунд, а потом просто переложил курс, забив конечной точкой место, указанное Броком. </p><p>Что ж, без слов было, пожалуй, даже понятнее. </p><p>Они молчали все два часа полета. Брок, прикрыв глаза, раз за разом прогонял новые данные о вооружении этого мира и обо всех известных ему стилях боя (отчего-то тут придавали большое значение личному контакту) и утешал себя тем, что Баки сильнее многих и спарринги с ним подготовили его к возможным сюрпризам. </p><p>О том, где сейчас Баки и что с ним, Брок не думал — был приучен отсекать все мешающие эмоции, — но где-то в глубине, там, куда не доставал его почти безупречный контроль, клубилась темная ярость. </p><p>Баки был личным. Первым личным в жизни Брока, и тем, кто на него посягнул, пора было записываться в крематорий. Или как тут утилизировали отработавших свое граждан?</p><p>Местность на первый взгляд была абсолютно дикой: лес (Брок много лет не видел Пустошей, покрытых растительностью), наполненный непривычными звуками — кричали какие-то существа, наверняка породы птиц, не водившиеся в городе, шумели деревья. </p><p>Пахло чистой землей, гниющими листьями, корой и немного сыростью. Откуда-то тянуло прохладой, как от воды, да и запах мокрых камней подтверждал, что где-то рядом пригодный для питья источник. </p><p>Несмотря на эти фоновые шумы, вокруг стояла мирная, почти звенящая тишина: ни грохота ползущих над выжженными холмами Крепостей, ни щелчков сшибающихся силовых полей, ни криков, ни выстрелов — ни-че-го. </p><p>— Тихо, — едва слышно заметил Брок, и Стив, вбивавший какие-то цифры в прибор на запястье, поднял на него взгляд, будто не ожидал, что тот вообще будет что-то говорить. </p><p>— Лес, глушь. Вокруг ни единого следа каких-либо ловушек, датчиков или устройств. </p><p>Броку очень не хватало визора, но и так, невооруженным — вооруженным только апгрейдами — взглядом он видел, что Стив не совсем прав. </p><p>— Тепловой фон повышен. Северо-запад. Едва заметно, но там что-то есть. Проводов не видно, но я на полметра вглубь плотной породы вижу, не больше. </p><p>Стив дернул бровью и затянул ремешки шлема. </p><p>— Тогда смотри внимательнее, Брок. Ловушки, датчики, провода, дроны — чем позже нас обнаружат, тем лучше. </p><p>Броня Брока умела летать. Не в космос, конечно, и даже не в тропосферу, но идти на сверхнизкой высоте со скоростью быстро бегущего человека — легко. Для лесистой местности — самое то. </p><p>Пора было привыкать к тому, что брони у него больше нет и рассчитывать можно только на свой внутренний ресурс. Так что придется тащиться пятнадцать миль своим ходом, да еще и оружие волочь на себе.</p><p>— Давай, — Стив легко взвалил на плечо ремень MG6 со смонтированной ствольной группой и патронташем. — Далековато забазировались, конечно. </p><p>— У твоего джета нет автопилота? Ему нельзя «свистнуть», чтобы он нас подобрал? </p><p>— Можно, — после заметной паузы ответил Стив. — Но я мало доверяю настолько сложной технике. </p><p>— Техника подводит только в случае поломки. В отличие от людей. </p><p>Стив молча нажал кнопку, заставив джет слиться с местностью, и пошел вперед. Похоже, он был как раз из тех, кого люди неоднократно подводили.</p><p>В мире Брока члены группы работали как единый организм, потому что в случае проеба гибли все. Если погибал кто-то один, его меняли, и нового человека группа сразу штамповала под себя — каждый должен был быть уверен в том, кто идет рядом.</p><p>В мире Стива каждый был сам за себя.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бункер оказался неплохо замаскирован: тепловое поле, конечно, искажалось, но если не знать, где искать, да еще с воздуха, найти его было трудно. Брок обезвредил несколько датчиков, вернее, исказил сигнал таким образом, чтобы их со Стивом появление все-таки стало сюрпризом, а потому подошли они скрытно и не к главным воротам, а к «отдушине» — выходу вентиляционного канала.<p>Конечно, проникнуть незаметно будет проблематично. С броней Брок бы попытался. Да что там, в броне он бы пошел через основной вход — тут не было технологий, способных его остановить, даже с учетом того, что энергетический слой сгорел при перемещении между мирами. </p><p>В броне Брок бы просто выжег тут все к чертям.</p><p>Впрочем, он успеет это сделать, если что. </p><p>Баки стоит того, чтобы перестать притворяться безобидным. А у брони есть режим самоликвидации. </p><p>Он сработает автоматом, если сердце Брока перестанет биться. И это тоже хорошо придумано — и тело кремировать не надо, и технологии никому не достанутся. </p><p>— Надо было идти через главный вход, — заметил Брок, оценив размер воздуховода. — Сюда влезу только я, и то с оговорками.</p><p>— С оговорками?</p><p>— Без части оружия и сильно ужавшись. </p><p>— Взрываем, — приказал Стив, и Брок отчего-то не захотел его ослушаться, хотя был не согласен с таким способом проникновения. </p><p>Поэтому он просто обложил чертов воздуховод С-4 и, вовремя вспомнив, что нельзя просто активировать защиту на броне, отошел на минимальное безопасное расстояние.</p><p>Что ж, взрывчатка тут была что надо: рвануло так, что если бы наноботы не защитили мембраны, Брок бы оглох. Но так как его создатели позаботились о том, чтобы он в любом состоянии оказался способен воспринимать приказы, то со слухом у него было все нормально, поэтому он просто спрыгнул вниз и, расчистив завал ударной силовой волной (генерировать пришлось самостоятельно, без поддержки брони), пошел вглубь и почти сразу услышал сзади шаги Стива.</p><p>Обойти Брок себя не дал: в такой тесной норе, в которой они оказались, сделать это не составило труда, но Стив, конечно же, не смолчал: </p><p>— Я пойду первым. </p><p>— Нет. Я гораздо менее ценный, — Брок аккуратно выглянул из-за поворота и, убедившись, что пока все чисто, пошел дальше. — И гораздо более живучий. </p><p>— Брок.</p><p>— Баки на северо-западе, двумя этажами ниже. Сейчас тут будет весь обслуживающий персонал базы, так что двигаем в темпе. </p><p>Стив больше не спорил, но Брок знал за ним эту особенность: не тратя времени на сотрясание воздуха, Стив делал ровно то, что считал нужным, забив на чужое мнение большой болт.</p><p>Но Брок все равно собирался его прикрыть по максимуму.</p><p>Потому что не хотел потерять, даже толком не распробовав. </p><p>Их, конечно, ждали. После того, какой шум они подняли, прорываясь и разнеся юго-восточный воздуховод полностью. Брок смел первый десяток чужих бойцов, почти не потеряв в скорости: все они были обычными людьми, солдат вроде Брока мог пройти сквозь их строй, как горячий нож сквозь масло — почти не встретив сопротивления. </p><p>Стив Брока удивил. </p><p>Нет, ну то есть, конечно, можно было догадаться, что тот хорош, но, как говорится, увидеть один раз лучше, чем сто раз представить. Аж интересно стало, на что рассчитывали люди, укравшие Баки? На то, что за ним никто не придет? Что его не найдут? Что они смогут удержать вот такого, как Баки, без Крепости? Без встроенных в мозг микрочипов? </p><p>Баки был жив, и это пока было главным. </p><p>— Глупо, — констатировал Стив, когда на них навели оружие довольно странной конструкции. </p><p>Впрочем, странным оно было только для этого мира, Брок же моментально узнал и клубившуюся в подствольнике «молнию», и широкое дуло для стрельбы короткими силовыми зарядами. </p><p>— Блядь, — произнес Стив за его спиной и, прежде чем Брок успел уклониться, закрыл их обоих своим смешным щитом. </p><p>Брок ускорился, стараясь не думать о том, сколько внутреннего ресурса сожрет этот его выход, но он успел, поднырнув под щит, отклонить силовой луч. Пришлось выдернуть из подпространства наручи, но жизнь Стива в данный конкретный момент значила для Брока больше, чем гипотетическая судьба всего остального мира.</p><p>Мира, к слову, откуда-то взявшего такое оружие. </p><p>И этот факт наводил на нехорошие мысли, думать которые было некогда. </p><p>И раз уж наручи оказались на Броке, стесняться в средствах он больше не собирался: смел остальных направленной силовой волной и, проломив пол, столкнул Стива в провал, а потом прыгнул сам. </p><p>— Можно вызывать броню, — констатировал Брок, уложив слабым зарядом обслуживающий персонал неприятной даже на вид лаборатории. — Наши технологии к вам уже проникли. </p><p>Стив, хмурясь, отстегнул шлем и по кругу обошел небольшую портативную капсулу, к счастью, пока пустующую. </p><p>— Ищем, — приказал Стив, и вдвоем они быстро обшарили соседние помещения, но Баки нигде не было. </p><p>Наконец, он вышел прямо на них и с ходу едва не сломал Стиву шею: без долгих прелюдий просто бросился на него, как на врага, и зарядил кулаком прямо в центр вовремя подставленного щита. </p><p>— Баки, — позвал Стив, прижатый к стене и взятый в захват. — Бак, это я. Я твой друг. </p><p>— Он под кодировкой, — Брок убрал наручи, потому что не собирался калечить Баки. — Если тут есть Крепость, нам кранты. Для того, чтобы присоединить меня к ней, им не понадобится много времени. Поэтому…</p><p>Баки не обращал на Брока никакого внимания, а потому это было просто. Подойти сзади, дернуть высокий ворот куртки и сделать то, что хотелось не так и не здесь — вонзить клыки в напряженную шею и, забывшись, насладиться процессом бесконечно долгое мгновение, чувствуя, как они с Баки прорастают друг в друга, как бегут по его плечу узоры, выплавляясь на коже в знак принадлежности. Друг другу — Брок понял это только сейчас. Что не только омега принадлежал Альфе, а и наоборот. </p><p>Так было когда-то и случилось снова. </p><p>Баки замер, как только на языке Брока расцвел вкус его крови, и через мгновение отпустил Стива, уперся ладонями в стену и прижался задом. Остатками сознания Брок понимал, что вязка с чудом отвоеванным Баки прямо тут — очень плохая идея, но Баки звал его всем существом, и Брок почти сдался. </p><p>— Уходим, — Стив, единственный среди них оставшийся трезвым, потянул Баки на себя, поцеловал его приоткрытые губы и снова позвал: — Бак?</p><p>— Да. Я… да. Черт, сейчас, еще минутку. </p><p>— Мы в бункере среди леса, — напомнил Стив. — Мы понятия не имеем, как ты сюда попал и сколько осталось в живых тех, кто не хочет, чтобы ты отсюда уходил. </p><p>Баки огляделся по сторонам, будто только что проснулся, потер шею, провел по узорам метки, как по струнам, и внутри у Брока что-то томительно-сладко отозвалось. </p><p>— Та-ак, — протянул Баки нехорошим тоном, еще раз оценив обстановку. — И где это мы? </p><p>— В соседней комнате криокамера, — зачем-то сказал Стив, и того будто подменили. Вот он томно опускает ресницы, вжимаясь круглой жопой в стояк Брока, и вот, сжав губы в тонкую линию, идет вперед, чуть наклонив корпус, будто собираясь таранить всех, кто посмеет встать у него на пути. </p><p>Брок за жизнь этих «всех» не дал бы и цента. </p><p>Когда Баки свернул шею первому солдату во встречающей их шеренге, в рядах захватчиков началась паника. Беспорядочная стрельба и рассогласованность были им троим на руку, и Брок мысленно уже завершил операцию и даже успел разложить Баки в медотсеке джета — конечно, чтобы проверить, не навредили ли его не-омеге эти люди, мир их праху, — но тут из динамиков полилась какая-то тарабарщина. </p><p>Набор слов на не известном Броку языке, страшно напрягший Стива. </p><p>Другого объяснения совершенно идиотскому броску щита в один из динамиков у Брока не нашлось — источники звука шли вдоль всего тоннеля, и вывод из строя одного из них не стоил потери щита, который к тому же был и единственным оружием Стива. </p><p>Выматерившись, Брок долбанул по проводке, соединяющей динамики, но чертовы слова продолжали слышаться, хоть и тише. </p><p>Брок насчитал девять пауз между ними, что означало, что самих слов десять. </p><p>Стоило отзвучать последнему, нападавшие странно замешкались, как будто ввели код разрушения Крепости, и Баки свернул шеи еще троим, прежде чем те убедились, что проебались. </p><p>Они выбрались. Стив успел «свистнуть» джету, и к тому времени, как Брок последним выкарабкался из провала, бывшего когда-то воздуховодом, прыгнув при этом на предельную для себя высоту, тот уже висел над кронами деревьев. </p><p>— Суки, — констатировал Барнс, забравшись за Броком в кабину и заняв кресло первого пилота. — Уроды блядские, — и выпустил в бункер сразу три ракеты. </p><p>Стив, едва успевший подняться по cпущенному тросу, даже и не подумал возмутиться его тягой к разрушению: самого Брока за уничтожение объекта, являющегося носителем уникальной информации, разобрали бы на запчасти. И не факт, что собрали бы обратно, во всяком случае, в правильном порядке. </p><p>— А теперь я хочу знать, что происходит, — озвучил мысли Брока Стив. </p><p>— Отстрелялся, шел к месту сбора, ширнули транком, очнулся — кодировали, — ответил Баки, добавляя контрольный в просевшую воронку, когда-то бывшую бункером. — Притом не обычный код, а что-то левое, впервые такое слышал, — он потер шею, как раз метку, и посмотрел на Брока. — Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но спасибо. Если бы со Стивом что-то…</p><p>— Чего они хотели? — Стив точно не собирался дальше обсуждать свою гипотетическую гибель. </p><p>— Я под кодами вопросов, знаешь ли, не задаю. </p><p>— Предположения? </p><p>— Заманить тебя и, может, Брока. </p><p>— Результат у них так себе, — заметил Брок, наблюдая, как бункер проседает все глубже и глубже. </p><p>— Смотря чего они хотели добиться, — ответил Стив. </p><p>— Чего бы ни хотели — дороговато обошлось. Три десятка только солдат, даже если не брать в расчет модификации, имевшееся на базе оборудование, информацию, стоимость самой базы… три десятка солдат стоят состояние, — заметил Брок. </p><p>Стив и Баки посмотрели на него одновременно. Стив — хмурясь, а Баки — улыбаясь одними губами. </p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, да? — произнес наконец Баки. — Люди бесплатные. Их много, и они чаще всего знают, куда идут работать. Максимум, что тут потеряно — оборудование по проекту «Зимний Солдат». </p><p>— Зимний Солдат? — переспросил Брок. </p><p>— Да, — ответил Баки. — Единственный экземпляр теперь не пригоден к использованию, — усмехнувшись, он потер метку Брока и, потянув штурвал на себя, стартанул с приличным ускорением. </p><p>Зимний Солдат. </p><p>В этом мире все-таки были некоторые технологии. Оставалось осторожно порадоваться, что до серийного производства тут не дошло. </p><p>Если бы у тех, кто похитил Баки, была Крепость… </p><p>Страшно предположить, что стало бы в ближайшем будущем с этим чудным миром. </p><p>Хотя почему предположить? Люди везде одинаковы, и результат Брок уже видел. </p><p>— Я знаю, к кому обратиться, — после долгого молчания произнес Стив, отстраняя Баки от управления джетом. — Мне показалось, или оружие такого типа тебе знакомо? — спросил он у Брока. </p><p>— Похоже на наше энергетическое. Другое исполнение, конечно, но… </p><p>— Это оружие ГИДРы, — перебил его Стив. — Оно работает на энергии Тессеракта. </p><p>— Космического куба? — спросил Баки, и Брок понял, что ничего не понял. </p><p>— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Нам нужен Тор.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тором оказался огромный — даже больше Стива! — мужик (его как раз Брок омегой не назвал бы даже в наркотическом бреду, несмотря на длинные заплетенные в косу волосы).<p>— Хельгардец, — едва заметив Брока, громогласно возвестил тот, а потом посмотрел выше головы Брока, скользнул взглядом вверх, а потом к Баки. — Где вы его взяли? </p><p>Стив, нахмурившись еще больше, открыл дверь кабинета и пропустил всех их внутрь. </p><p>— О Хельгарде подробнее, — попросил он, убирая из-под странного молота какие-то бумаги. </p><p>— Хельгард — один из девяти миров, завоеванных когда-то моим отцом¹. Сейчас там война, и это ощущается как язва, которую не достает духу выжечь. Это, — он указал на Брока, — один из воинов. Каста солдат, да? </p><p>Брок кивнул, а Тор заговорил вдруг на интерлингва, с едва заметным акцентом, но абсолютно верно стилистически и интонационно. </p><p>— Как ты попал сюда? </p><p>— Я не знаю. Помню только голубую вспышку, которая сожгла мою броню. Я хочу, чтобы проход в мой мир был заделан намертво. Грязь не должна попасть сюда. </p><p>— Она уже здесь, — Тор провел рукой над головой Брока, и если бы его с детства не учили терпеть боль, гасить ее на корню, еще до того, как тело поддастся агонии, то он бы уже катался по полу, пытаясь содрать с себя кожу. </p><p>— Я все еще… привязан к Крепости? — спросил он у Тора, давя желание отодвинуться от него. </p><p>— Да, — ответил тот, глядя поверх его головы. — Повод истончился, но не оборвался совсем. </p><p>— За него могут потянуть? — спросил Стив, удивив, похоже, Тора знанием интерлингва. </p><p>— По нему могут проникнуть сюда. Ухватив за конец нити, желающий всегда отыщет клубок. </p><p>— Отрежь ее, — хрипло произнес Брок. — Нить. </p><p>— Два выхода открылось мне, — после слишком долгой паузы ответил Тор. — Вернуть солдата в его мир…</p><p>— Нет, — тут же отрезал Баки. — Дальше. </p><p>— Разрубить связь. </p><p>— Руби, — даже не вызнав условий, согласился Брок. Он был согласен на любые.</p><p>— Последствия? — потребовал Стив. </p><p>— Боль, агония и, быть может, смерть, — Тор смотрел только на Брока, и взгляд его пронизывал до нутра.</p><p>— Неприемлемо. </p><p>— Стив, — начал Брок, но Баки вдруг занял не его сторону, хотя после метки ощущался, как живая, отдельно живущая часть, как сердце, бьющееся в колбе с питательным раствором, пока эскулапы ковыряются в грудной клетке. </p><p>— Стив прав. Мы не станем рисковать. </p><p>— Если бы ты хоть раз побывал там — хотя я готов на органы пойти, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, — ты бы не был так категоричен, — ответил Брок. — Ни один человек, тем более выращенный с определенной целью, как я, не стоит гибели целого мира. </p><p>— Мы не торгуем жизнями, — веско уронил Стив, и по его тону стало понятно, что решение он принял и не отступится, хоть там что. </p><p>— Ты говорил, — начал Брок, — что моя принадлежит мне. И я хочу…</p><p>— Твоя принадлежит нам, — поправил его Баки, демонстративно обнажив метку: сейчас побледневший, почти белый узор, выглядящий как отлично зарубцевавшийся шрам, как переплетение тонких нитей на коже. </p><p>У Брока заныло внутри: тоскливо и нежно, будто и вправду выход есть, надо просто хорошенько поискать. </p><p>— Отсоединение от Крепости обычно не ведет к смерти, — Брок смотрел на них обоих. Сейчас он чувствовал Стива намного хуже, чем Баки, хотя и не перестал считать его своим. </p><p>— Когда Крепость дает такой приказ — не ведет, — вставил Тор, будто его кто-то спрашивал. </p><p>Будто Брок сам этого не знал. </p><p>— Что можно сделать? — спросил Стив. </p><p>— Заставить эту вашу Крепость отдать приказ, — ответил вместо Тора Баки. — Что? Если нити ведут куда надо, значит, по ним можно попасть обратно. </p><p>— Это дело Асгарда, — Тор поднялся во весь свой огромный рост и сложил ручищи на груди. — Тессеракт — если это на его основе было создано оружие Хельгарда — собственность моего народа. Он должен был оставаться в сокровищнице. Если его там нет… Я найду того, кто взял его оттуда. И возмещу причиненный ущерб. </p><p>— Мы не отдадим Брока, — предупредил его Баки, тоже складывая руки на груди, но Тор вдруг улыбнулся и скользнул взглядом по его шее. </p><p>— Я не стану вмешиваться в замысел Провидения, — заверил он, протянул руку, в которую тут же впрыгнул молот, и исчез в яркой вспышке. </p><p>— Если надо будет, — произнес Стив после ощутимой паузы, — мы сами отправимся туда с тобой. </p><p>«Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь», — хотел сказать ему Брок, но у него вышло только задохнуться в двойном объятии. </p><p>«Втроем мы не справимся с сотнями солдат, с головы до ног закованных в броню и имеющих в своем распоряжении Крепость», — вот что следовало произнести, когда Баки опустился перед ним на колени и потерся через одежду о тут же накрепко вставший член. Вышло у него до того по-омежьи мягко и завлекательно, что Брок тут же поплыл, как щенок, которого впервые приласкали.</p><p>«Я не могу рисковать вами, теперь, когда знаю, что такое быть для тех, кого сам выбрал», — на это тоже не хватило сил, когда Стив поцеловал его, когда позволил стянуть резинку и освободить его прекрасные волосы, тут же расплескавшиеся по плечам, как волны теплого моря — Брок видел такое по ТВ, там люди ходили голыми по кромке голубой воды и будто не боялись живущих в ее глубине чудовищ.</p><p>— Мой, — толкая Брока к дивану, почти прорычал Баки. </p><p>Когда его куртка оказалась на полу, Брок провел ладонями по его плечам, и метка проступила ярче, налилась краснотой. </p><p>— Наш, — поправил его Стив. </p><p>— Ты должен разрешить мне. Вслух. Или запретить, — Брок погладил теплую крепкую шею Стива. — Они действуют. Метки. Пусть только для меня. </p><p>— И для меня, — вставил Баки, целуя Стива в плечо. — Очень классное ощущение. Будто… </p><p>— Будто ты мой, — помог ему Брок. — Закрой глаза.</p><p>Баки послушно опустил ресницы, продолжая касаться губами кожи Стива, и Брок, протянув руку, остановил ее в дюйме от его щеки. Баки безошибочно обхватил его пальцы губами. </p><p>— Я будто вижу тебя. Не вижу, а…</p><p>— Знаешь. Ты знаешь, потому что в тебе часть меня. </p><p>— Но мы разных видов, — Баки открыл глаза и вобрал пальцы Брока до самой ладони, обвел их языком, не выпуская из влажного жара своего рта. </p><p>— Наверное, не так уж мы различны, — Брок потянул Стива к себе и несколько раз коснулся губами его рта. — Та же красная кровь. То же желание быть чьим-то. </p><p>— Я принял решение еще до того, как мы оказались в одной постели, — произнес Стив и чуть наклонил голову, открывая шею. — Так что метка — лишь подтверждение. И я хочу, чтобы оно было, — он проследил кончиками пальцев узор на живом плече Баки и повторил их путь языком. — Что для этого нужно? </p><p>— В идеале, — Брок не спеша поцеловал одного любовника, а потом другого, — чтобы я в это время был в тебе. Вязка не получится, да и я боюсь… разорвет меня от ощущений. С непривычки. </p><p>Баки задышал чаще, как-то по особенному толкнул спинку дивана, и та опустилась вровень с сидением. Потом он сдернул с Брока футболку, едва не разорвав ее по шву, и прикрыл глаза, прижавшись кожей к коже. </p><p>— Кайф, — одними губами выговорил он и поближе подтянул Стива, окончательно завалив Брока на спину. — Давай же, давай, — непонятно к кому обращаясь, поторопил он, и только в этот момент Брок осознал, что все-таки открыл брюхо, лег на спину и… не ощутил панического желания это исправить. </p><p>Он со своими. </p><p>И он для них свой. </p><p>Стив был горячим как печка, и Броку казалось, что его волосы светятся в полумраке наступившего вечера: солнце скрылось за соседнюю высотку, а они и не заметили. </p><p>Весь остальной мир казался фоном, на котором сияли два солнца жизни Брока: ослепительно золотое и матово-бронзовое. Два центра его существования — куда там всем ебаным Крепостям разом. </p><p>«Мои, мои», — как ему казалось, беззвучно, одними губами, повторял он, признавая их власть над собой, хотя терпеть не мог подчиняться другим живым — только Крепости. </p><p>Ебаному куску бездушного металла, крепко державшему его на поводке. </p><p>До сих пор. </p><p>Даже сейчас. </p><p>Стив раскинулся под ним как земля, никогда не знавшая войны: без единого шрама, не подозревающая, что ее ждет. </p><p>Брок с ума сходил по ним обоим. Не мог, но сходил, хотя это не было предусмотрено изготовителем — вот такой врожденный баг, вынуждающий жаждать близости больше, чем жить.</p><p>Впервые в жизни Брок понял, о чем в его мире почти перестали говорить, считая враньем. О том, что раньше люди любили друг друга. Что один человек для тебя лично может значить больше, чем остальной мир, и что когда-то так и было. </p><p>И что такого человека, однажды отыскав, ты принял бы любым, умилялся глупым багам.</p><p>Брок считал это чушью, сказками, которые если и остались где-то там, в Садах, то не про их честь. Не для таких, как Брок, рожденных для войны.</p><p>А оказалось — он обычный человек из мяса и костей, хоть и напичканный апгрейдами по самую макушку, но способный на это: на глупую радость обладания; на восхищение, бьющее под дых; на глупое желание оставить что-то только для себя.</p><p>На любовь. Кажется, когда-то это называлось так. </p><p>Это продолжает называться так для нормальных, не опаленных со всех сторон войной. </p><p>— Я тебя… — попытался объяснить Брок, когда Стив сладко сжал его в себе, обняв ногами, которыми — это не вызывало сомнений — мог легко сломать ему позвоночник. — Я…</p><p>— Я знаю, — Стив прижался лбом ко лбу, крепко обняв за шеи и Брока, и Баки. — И я. Вас обоих. </p><p>У Брока оглушительно зашумело в ушах, будто он уже нырнул в наркотический дурман перед анабиозом, но еще не начал отключаться, поймал это мгновение бесконечного счастья и свободы, и оно длилось, длилось, длилось бесконечно, пока он не захлебнулся им, не растворился в эйфории, не присоединил последнюю, чудом найденную часть себя, обретая два крыла, две дополнительных точки опоры. </p><p>Когда сладкая кровь Стива обожгла Броку небо, он ощутил себя всемогущим, бессмертным, вечным. </p><p>Он мог все и немного больше.</p><p>Просто потому, что никто и ничто было не в силах удержать его отдельно от них.</p><p>От его пары. </p><p>От сдвоенных не-омег, которых он никогда бы не встретил, если бы не случай. </p><p>На которых даже не посмел бы взглянуть там, в своем мире, где его удержал бы короткий поводок Крепости. </p><p>Здесь же он был свободен. </p><p>Он был их, а они — его. Полностью. Навсегда.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Тор сказал, что ничем не может помочь, — сказал Стив однажды утром, отпивая крепкий кофе.<p>Маленькая чашечка в его большой ладони казалась хрупкой, но то, как он осторожно держал ее, контролируя увеличившуюся после установления Связи силу, внушало надежду, что он справится и с остальным. </p><p>— Значит... — начал Баки воинственно, наверняка уже разрушив Крепость одной лишь силой своей ненависти к «хуете, претендующей на то, что принадлежит мне… нам, Стив, ну чего ты смеешься?». </p><p>— Да, мы могли бы. Но нам не придется, — Стив провел по бледной сейчас метке ладонью и вдруг улыбнулся. — Мы оказались сильнее, Бак. Тор не может помочь лишь потому, что мы уже не нуждаемся в его помощи. Мы справились сами. </p><p>Брок мысленно потянулся к броне и… не почувствовал ничего. Он больше не мог войти в подпространство, в карман, в котором она осталась. Он пробовал снова и снова под пристальными взглядами любовников, чувствующими его как никто, и вдруг рассмеялся. Он хохотал впервые в жизни, так, что не мог остановиться, до истерики, до слез, он целовал их родные лица, теплые шеи, покрытые узорами его меток, и понимал, почему в его мире это все запретили таким, как он. </p><p>Потому что нет на свете силы, способной удержать человека, который хочет быть чьим-то. </p><p>И нет такой Крепости, такого поводка, способного остановить солдата, которого ждут с войны. </p><p>Нет ничего сильнее взаимного чувства на букву «л», и пока люди способны испытывать его, мир будет жить. </p><p>Таков закон.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¹ - Да, автор в курсе, что Хельгард совсем не такой. Будем считать это отклонением от канона.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>